Vendetta At Phone
by BlouBell
Summary: Reborn, un simple bébé. Ce tuteur avec ses manières de tyran, ses piques agaçantes et ses sourires de démons. Pourtant pour Tsuna, Reborn allait devenir beaucoup plus...R/Fem27
1. Tsuna s'inquiétait !

_Ciaossu !_

Faut un début à tout. Et Reborn est un excellent manga.

Pairing :** Reborn x Fem'Tsuna**, Pourquoi y'a-t-il si peu de fics **R27** ? My gosh, ils sont pourtant si attachant tout les deux ! (plus tard j'écrirais du Xanxus x Tsuna… ? Ou du Gokudera x Tsuna ? Ou du Yamamoto x Tsuna ? Et je parle bien au conditionnelle.

**Rating** : T

Texte non corrigé. :3

**Commentaires avant de vous laisser lire** : J'ai commencé cette fic, alors que j'étais encore bloqué à l'arc du futur ! J'ai fait une pause sur l'histoire, j'ai regardé les épisodes je me suis mangé pendant toute une nuit des scans, et une fois totalement mise à jour sur la série (et après avoir vu et revu des épisodes) j'ai continué. J'ai changé Tsuna en femme, alors qu'à la base ça devait être un yaoi…allez savoir pourquoi, sous le coup d'une pulsion je voulais changer (et puis Tsuna en fille ou garçon, c'est du pareil au même (je suis méchante, j'insulte sa virilité)) Bref j'ai vraiment essayé de bien faire, euh…Tsuna pleure beaucoup (pas très différent du manga hein ? Il a la larme facile, ça me donne envie de le câliner) Reborn…oh my gosh, j'ai vraiment essayé de bien retranscrire son caractère dans mon histoire, mais alors même moi j'admets, _c'est OCC_ (je crois, je suis pas sûr ! N'empêche, c'est beau d'admettre ses erreurs...alalala...

**Enjoy !**

**Vendetta At Phone**

Une autre journée dans le collège de Namimori comme les autres, Tsuna s'ennuyait ferme.

Les yeux chocolatés fixant le vide, se contrefichant du cours ou précisément de ce que le professeur dictait pas franchement intéressée. Un peu plus tôt, elle et Gokudera étaient venu en retard et le taciturne et si redouté Hibari avait également manqué de les mordre à mort !

Résultat, ils étaient collés pour ce soir à faire du travail supplémentaire, quelque chose de magnifique pour cette magnifique journée !

La jeune fille fit une petite moue, lançant un œil furtif à son ami et bras droit qui répondait à son regard. « _Désolé Juudaime_ ». La jeune Vongola lui sourit doucement, Gokudera n'était pas responsable car la journée avait déjà eu sa petite touche d'originalité de toute manière avec le réveil de son tuteur.

Parlons-en de ce tuteur, ce Reborn. Tsuna se passerait bien de tous ces calvaires qu'elle subissait sans fin, des bombes et autres détonateurs lors de son apprentissage, les mathématiques et elle ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée. Que ce soit les réveils au défibrillateur, ou à l'eau glacé, de sa nourriture dérobé ou de ce pistolet braqué sur elle la majorité du temps.

Parfois, Sawada se demandait si Reborn était sérieux lorsqu'il pointait son arme vers elle. Ce tuteur avec ses manières de tyran, ses piques agaçantes des sourires de démons et toujours ce grand fédora qui couvrait son regard, masquant ses émotions. Tout cela, dans un bébé un simple bébé. Beaucoup croirait à un enfant précoce ou qui s'amusait à jouer à un jeu de mafia…

Même pour Tsuna, c'était difficile de croire que Reborn était le meilleur tueur, le meilleur Hitman au monde.

Malgré ces manières de démon, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir définitivement, car c'était grâce à Reborn qu'elle avait des amis fidèles, qu'elle avait une famille. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle n'était plus la Dame-Tsuna, la nullissime, la médiocre dont tout le monde riait.

Enfin, elle l'était toujours mais ce n'était plus la même chose maintenant.

C'était Reborn qui l'avait plongé dans ce monde sombre, sans pitié de la mafia mais, il avait toujours été avec lui. Le bébé était toujours là, comme son ombre. Elle devait être folle de penser ça mais Reborn en tant que tuteur, la rendait fort et il veillait sur elle. Reborn, que serait-elle sans lui ?

Pire qu'une Dame-Tsuna. Bien sûr, certaines choses n'avait pas vraiment évolué, le bébé lui reprochait toujours de mauvaises habitudes qu'elle avait comme sa naïveté et sa trop grande gentillesse.

Dame-Tsuna. L'arcobaleno l'appelait sans cesse comme ça, mais parfois les « Dame » disparaissaient. Tsuna simplement. Le tuteur redevenait sérieux, la guidait, lui enseignait tout. Peut être par des manières radicales, mais c'était Reborn après tout, c'était lui ce petit bébé adorable avec cet uniforme noir, ses yeux indéchiffrable et ses mignonnes petites rouflaquettes. Oui, c'était Reborn.

« Sawada ! En plus d'arriver en retard, vous trouvez un moyen d'ignorer le cours ? Accusa l'enseignant, furibond.

_ A-ah ! Hm…d-désolé ! Bafouilla la jeune Vongola en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, ébouriffant par la même occasion ses cheveux déjà désordonnés, coiffé seulement d'un petit chignon remonté et orné d'un ruban. Apparemment, elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit ! Elle ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, pourquoi mentir après tout ? Elle ne suivait pas le cours, elle n'était pas intéressé et nuls doutes que cela parviendra aux oreilles du Hitman.

_ Pour la peine, vous recevrez des devoirs supplémentaires, le double si je vous y reprends Sawada ! »

La jeune fille déglutit, il ne manquait plus que **ça**. Elle était maudite, aucune autre explication possible ! Le cours se déroula dans le plus grand calme par la suite, toujours aussi lentement au gout de Tsuna mais cette heure se termina, finalement. Et comme la jeune Sawada espérait éviter la punition et le travail, une malédiction s'abattit à nouveau sur la fille car la journée passa rapidement, trop rapidement et elle était là devant l'enseignant. Ne pouvait-elle pas rentrer chez elle, voir sa mère et s'affaler sur son lit ?

Et revoir Reborn. Ah, en y repensant le bébé n'était pas apparu depuis la journée, ni pour le bento de ce midi. Habituellement, il apparaissait sur le toit lorsque Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera et Kyoko mangeaient ensemble, et bien sûr d'autres personnes s'y invitait. Reborn apparaissait pour la harceler ou lui donner une autre raison de pointer son arme sur sa personne. Et généralement, le repas se passait dans de mauvaises conditions.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, et ce matin à part le petit réveil, Reborn lui avait seulement dit « _Tu es en retard_ »

Étrange, mais devait-elle s'en quérir ? Maintenant, elle était de corvée avec des papiers à ranger, pendant cette heure de colle autant faire quelque chose et de toute manière l'enseignant ne lui posait pas de question, ni lui demandait son avis. Gokudera lui était contraint de rester dans la salle de classe pour des exercices supplémentaire, il savait les faire mais l'adolescent grincheux avait été réticent. Il ne voulait pas laisser la _Hime_ seule, mais là encore, lui laissait-on le choix ?

« Quand je pense que je suis son bras droit…ah, et de toute manière Hime ne devrait pas être là… tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. »

Il ruminait, seul dans la salle alors que Tsuna devrait être dans une autre. La jeune Sawada d'ailleurs, était avec l'enseignant s'ennuyant de cette heure. Elle voulait rentrer, la douce vision d'un bol de soupe Miso, d'une douche et pouvoir enfin se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« Sawada ! Vous avez du travail ‼ »Tonna l'enseignant. Tsuna bouda, puis se mit à ranger les documents, la tâche était fatigante tout comme elle était éprouvante. Au bout de quelques minutes elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Son esprit était trop occupé, à penser. Son intuition, oui c'était son hyper intuition, depuis ce matin elle pressentait un évènement. De bonne ou de mauvaise augure, la Decimo l'ignorait mais elle savait que ce devait être quelque chose de fort.

_Reborn. J'espère qu'il est à la maison._

En général son tuteur ne s'absentait pas trop, ne lâchant pas son élève d'une semelle. Si Reborn avait une affaire à régler, Tsuna le saurait. Elle secoua la tête, et voilà qu'elle développait des symptômes de paranoïa ? Reborn devait être à la maison. Qu'importe s'il s'était comporté de manière grave, si le coup de ce matin pour la réveiller avait été moins fort, s'il n'était pas venu le harceler en cours. Le Hitman était _grand_.

_C'est pas comme si on était marié, il peut aller où il veut…mais…_

Cette intuition qui lui disait le contraire.

« Reborn… »

_Aaaah ! Je m'inquiète trop !_

Elle décida de clôturer le dossier concernant Reborn dans sa tête, la punition était terminé mais les devoirs supplémentaires seront toujours là, à rendre et notés. Tsuna soupira, se frottant les yeux elle sentait le sommeille la gagner. Elle se tapota le front plusieurs fois d'affilés, alors que le professeur lui criait la fin du calvaire. La brune pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui, et elle-même sourit à cette pensé. C'était comme si elle considérait que l'école de Namimori était une prison. Il ne fallait pas le lui dire une seconde fois, la jeune Vongola saisit son sac et sortit le plus rapidement possible, Gokudera l'ayant attendu à la sortie :

« Hime ! Je suis terriblement désolé, à cause de moi vous avez…-

_ G-Gokudera-Kun ! Ah…ne t'inquiète pas, c'était ma faute, j'ai toujours du mal à me lever le matin, mais ne t'en fais pas, des documents à ranger, c'est tout ! »

…_et des devoirs maisons supplémentaires à rendre pour la semaine prochaine !_

En voyant le sourire du Decimo, l'auto –proclamé bras droit, les yeux brillant balbutia :

« H-Hime…v-vous êtes si généreuse ! Vous êtes la gentillesse incarnée, je suis si fier de vous avoir comme boss ‼ » S'enflamma d'un coup le gardien de la tempête. Tsuna était habitué, alors elle laissa le gardien la serrer les larmes aux yeux. Tsuna ne se lassera jamais, d'entendre les « speech » de son ami sur sa personnalité. « Ô comme Hime est si puissante, ô comme Hime est si généreuse. »

Ils se mirent en chemin, Gokudera toujours aussi souriant et parfois les sujets de conversations que le gardien choisissait servaient à renchérir sur la splendeur de son boss, et ça Tsuna ne pouvait que tousser ou rire de manière forcé. Qu'est ce que le gardien trouvait de si attractif chez elle ? Toujours en cours d'entrainement pour devenir la futur dixième Vongola, elle se considérait encore comme la Dame-Tsuna.

« Hime, je suis certain vous serez la meilleure ! Et puis, Reborn-San est votre tuteur avec lui sans aucun doute vous serez parfaite en tant que Vongola Decimo ! J-je veux dire, vous êtes déjà parfaite mais vous serez au-delà de la perfection !

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit lorsque son tuteur fut évoqué dans la conversation. Elle ne dit rien de suite, mais attendit un peu avant de dire tout bas :

_ Oui, après tout…c'est Reborn. »

Pourquoi son cœur se resserrait-il ? Était-ce cette intuition, ce pressentiment qui faisait pression comme ça sur elle ? Gokudera n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué cette hésitation, et le tremblement dans la voix de la dixième du nom mais il préféra ne pas pousser plus loin. La maison de Tsuna était visible et bientôt, dans un silence commun ils s'arrêtèrent près de la maison du Vongola. Tsuna se retourna avec un grand sourire vers son ami :

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Gokudera-Kun ! Je suis désolé, parce que…il est tard, et je ne veux pas que ça te dérange.

L'adolescent se figea, avant de répondre formellement :

_ J-je vous en prie, H-Hime ! C-c'est le devoir d'un bras droit de s'assurer de la sécurité de son boss ! »

Tout sourire, Tsuna hocha la tête puis après un dernier au revoir elle rentra chez elle. Tsuna fut accueilli par les cris d'enfants, Lambo avait encore volé quelque chose et I-pin lui courrait après et malheureusement pour elle, son autorité n'affectait absolument pas le gamin. Tsuna retira ses chaussures, puis elle vit sa mère occupé aux fourneaux qui lui offrit un sourire radieux que Tsuna lui renvoya aussitôt, mais toute trace de joie allait s'effacer lorsque sa mère ajouta :

« Oh, Tsu-chan ! Attend un peu, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Reborn-San m'a donné ceci et c'est pour toi, il va s'absenter pendant un moment c'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. » Déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde, en donnant une lettre à Tsuna. Une enveloppe blanche, sans sceau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Mais le cœur de Tsuna manqua un battement : Reborn était parti ? Et que signifiait cette lettre ? L'adolescente déglutit, elle sentait que cela allait empirer.

Elle prit l'enveloppe et la colla contre son cœur, qui battait fort et rapidement. Chaque battement et c'est tout son corps qui était secoué légèrement. Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit et referma derrière elle la porte tout en la verrouillant. Elle posa son sac dans un coin, puis elle s'assit sur le coussin en posant la fragile enveloppe sur la petite table. Elle contempla l'objet un moment avant de regarder le coussin à côté d'elle, vide.

« Reborn… »

Tsuna mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains touchèrent le papier, et doucement elle prit la lettre puis elle la déplia avec lenteur en maitrisant les tremblements de ses mains. L'écriture était lisible, belle même. Le Hitman avait dû s'y prendre tôt pour rédiger cette lettre et si c'était bien le cas, cela voulait signifier que ce départ inopiné était en réalité planifié et ça n'étonnerait pas Tsuna.

A vrai dire, même si l'écriture était soignée le Hitman n'avait écrit quelques lignes.

_« Ciaossu, _

_J'ai une affaire importante à régler et je pense m'absenter pour une semaine tout au plus. Je ne veux pas te mentir, c'est une opération délicate. Et n'en profite pas pour te ramollir durant ce laps de temps ou alors tu resteras toujours la Dame-Tsuna !_

_Reborn. »_

Après ça comment était-elle censé réagir ? Tsuna fut surprise pas la lettre, en quelques mots et sans rajouts inutiles Reborn lui avait expliqué la situation. Une pique en toute fin, de quoi lui montrer qu'il restait toujours ce même Reborn, et qu'elle avait intérêt à bien se tenir pendant son absence. Tsuna sourit, son professeur n'était plus là alors ne devait-elle pas se réjouir ? Elle allait enfin profiter et passer du bon temps sans craindre pour sa vie. Le sentiment n'insécurité était encore là mais la brune essayait de positiver.

Reborn était le meilleur Hitman, que risquait-il ? La semaine allait passer rapidement à coup sûr et Reborn sera de nouveau à côté d'elle en pointant son canon vers elle à chaque mauvaise réponse. Tsuna relativisait, le Hitman s'en sortira sinon le titre du « _meilleur Hitman »_ perdra tout son sens.

Tsuna s'était dit ça. Elle avait décidé de rester confiante. Elle sortait avec ses amis, Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient passé dormir durant deux jours, et au passage le gardien de la tempête l'avait aidé pour les devoirs supplémentaires. Tsuna devrait être toute béate de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Kyoko. Oui, elle devrait être heureux, mais à dire vrai elle ressentait plutôt l'inverse. La jeune adolescente semblait avoir perdu ses pouvoirs, Tsuna ne ressentait plus la grande admiration envers la star de l'école. Kyoko était toujours une grande amie mais elle n'était plus obsédée par son amitié.

L'inquiétude de Tsuna grandissait. Son hyper intuition essayait comme de la prévenir d'un grand changement, et pendant un court instant ses yeux lui montrèrent la silhouette d'un homme élégant, de dos avec un fédora sur la tête. Une simple hallucination, une perte d'attention, un rêve, son intuition, ou devenait-elle simplement folle ? Tsuna l'ignorait.

Une semaine et trois jours. Reborn n'était toujours pas revenu, et Tsuna n'y tenait plus. Il fallait qu'elle demande à quelqu'un et son choix se porta sur Bianchi. La jeune femme regardait la jeune Vongola avec un sourcil relevé :

« Bianchi-San…une semaine est passé depuis et…je me demandais, où-…où était Reborn ? J-je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais…est ce qu'il va bien au moins ? Demanda Tsuna, les yeux débordant d'espoirs.

Elle soupira lourdement :

_ Je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi. Moi-même je n'ai été prévenu qu'après et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire, encore moins pourquoi il met autant de temps.

Les épaules de la plus jeune s'affaissèrent mais Bianchi rajouta aussitôt :

_ J'ai entendu que Colonello n'est plus avec Ryohei, j'ai pensé que c'était étrange alors pour être sûr j'ai demandé une petite information. Marmon, ou plutôt Viper l'arcobaleno des Varia n'est plus là également. Je m'avance peut être un peu, mais je pense que leur disparition est lié à la mission de Reborn.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent. _Lié ?_ Elle baissa la tête et s'inclina poliment :

_ Merci Bianchi-San. »

Elle ne s'était pas sentie soulagé ce jour là, mais au moins elle avait appris quelque chose. Seulement, le cauchemar allait prendre de l'ampleur beaucoup plus que ce que Tsuna se serait imaginé.

_Trois semaines._

_Puis un mois._

Un mois et Tsuna pouvait enfin l'admettre. Elle était inquiète et encore c'était un euphémisme. Elle était angoissée ! Plus une seule nouvelle du Hitman ni des autres Arcobaleno et cette fois l'affaire était sérieuse. Des recherches avaient été lancées, même son père travaillait ardemment. Les équipes étaient mobilisées, jamais Reborn n'avait fait un coup pareil et la brune connaissait assez celui-ci, Reborn ne ferait jamais une blague de ce style. Tout le monde le disait _« Reborn et les autres Arcobaleno assuraient une mission »_ laquelle de mission, ça Tsuna aurait bien voulu le savoir mais personne ne lui donnait une réponse acceptable. Toujours le même refrain et jamais de preuves, d'éléments concrets.

La Vongola n'était pas dupe, certains devaient savoir quelque chose mais ils ne lui disaient juste pas. Pourquoi ? Encore une question sans réponse.

Yamamoto et Gokudera avaient remarqué le changement chez leur boss. Les sourires étaient forcés et elle semblait se renfermer petit à petit. Reborn devait vraiment compter pour Tsuna, ils espéraient sincèrement que le Hitman ne continuerait pas à faire attendre leur boss.

Jour normal et sans intérêt pour Tsuna, en cours. N'ayant même plus envie de tripatouiller son stylo pour oublier la dépression, le vide qu'elle ressentait.

_Quand il est là, il n'arrête pas de me frapper et lorsqu'il n'est plus là il me manque…c'est ça être masochiste ?_

Elle eut un rire jaune. Non, la relation entre Reborn et elle était plus profonde, plus fusionnelle. Il n'y avait qu'avec Reborn qu'elle arrivait à faire, qu'avec lui qu'elle pouvait lever légèrement la tête et être fière, et il n'y avait que Reborn qui puisse la comprendre vraiment. Jamais personne ne remplacera Reborn.

Tsuna cette fois porta sa main jusqu'à sa bouche, les yeux sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de penser.

_« Jamais personne ne remplacera Reborn. »_

En pensant cela, c'était comme si Tsuna venait d'admettre la mort du Hitman. Elle voulut se frapper ! Reborn était encore vivant, les recherches étaient encore actives et tout le monde travaillait d'arrache pied pour les retrouver. Toujours en cours, Tsuna ne faisait plus attention à son univers, plus rien autour d'elle n'existait elle ne pensait qu'à Reborn. Comment le Hitman s'était-il infiltré dans sa tête ? Cela l'empêchait de penser de manière cohérente.

« Sawada ! Je vois que le cours vous intéresse toujours autant ! Pourquoi ne pas nous faire l'honneur de résoudre cette énigme ? » Ordonna mielleusement l'enseignant. Tsuna rougit lorsque tous se retournèrent, des tas d'yeux braqués sur sa personne que c'était intimidant ! Elle lança un regard furtif vers Gokudera puis Yamamoto, et elle se releva doucement jusqu'au tableau. Elle saisit avec ses mains tremblantes la craie avant de fixer l'énigme devant elle.

« Zut… » Chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

Aucun moyen de la résoudre, elle n'y comprenait rien à ce charabia. Ses paumes étaient moites et son front aussi, sa respiration s'accélérait et peu à peu elle se sentit défaillir.

Les mots sur la lettre écrite par Reborn, lui revenaient. Limpides et clairs, elle avait lu et relu cette lettre tant de fois après tout.

_« J'ai une affaire importante à régler. »_

Une affaire importante ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé avant, pourquoi si soudainement ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué plus en détail cette mission, elle avait l'impression que les autres en savaient plus qu'elle actuellement et cela fit naitre une boule dans sa gorge.

_« Je pense m'absenter pour une semaine tout au plus. »_

Un mois et toujours aucune nouvelles ! Pour qui se prenait-il, partir pour affaire urgente c'était une chose mais faire le mort en était une autre. Elle souffrait, elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle n'était juste plus une femme, ou elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus le devenir sans l'aide de Reborn.

_« Je ne veux pas te mentir, c'est une opération délicate. »_

Reborn pouvait bien gérer justement les missions délicates ! Y'avait-il quelque chose ou même quelqu'un qui puisse tenir tête à Reborn ? La brune savait qu'elle était toujours au tableau, mais elle ferma les yeux et essaya de retenir les larmes.

_« N'en profite pas pour te ramollir ou alors tu resteras toujours la Dame-Tsuna ! »_

En serrant trop la craie, elle la brisa. C'en était de trop, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Les larmes débordèrent, elle sortit rapidement de la salle de cours en laissant ses deux gardiens surpris, même Kyoko affichait une expression triste, après tout elle tenait beaucoup à Tsuna.

Celle-ci couru, hors de l'établissement et sur le coup elle se fichait si le terrifiant Hibari Kyouya la mordait à mort pour déserter d'un coup l'école. Après une longue course, exténuée et à bout de souffle l'adolescente se rendit au parc. Elle prit place sur une balançoire, puis elle laissa filer toute sa frustration.

Elle pleura. Pendant combien de temps ? Qu'importe, la jeune Vongola après avoir calmé ses hoquets se sentait plus soulagée. Le soleil se voilait, le ciel avait ses couleurs orangés. Depuis la balançoire où Tsuna était assise, elle observait le ciel. Elle repensait à plusieurs choses, les principaux évènements de sa vie, ses amis dont elle ne pourra jamais se séparer et du destin qui l'attendait en tant que dixième du nom. La brunette baissa les yeux et saisit la bague qui pendait à son cou, elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus y échapper à présent. Et puis, ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures ensemble elle et ses gardiens. Naturellement elle repensa à Reborn.

Tsuna releva la tête, le ciel était immense, infini. Elle déglutit, alors que les larmes coulaient librement à nouveau :

« S'il vous plait, je veux retrouver Reborn… »

Elle se fichait si ce qu'elle faisait était idiot. Tsuna délaissa la bague et ramena ses mains ensemble, entrecroisant ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, plus de larmes coulèrent. L'adolescente priait, priait pour un miracle. Elle se savait faible, tellement faible qu'elle-même ne savait plus quoi faire sauf attendre et prier.

« S'il vous plait…faite qu'il revienne…s-s-il vous plait…j'ai besoin de lui. »

Dans le parc, de faibles sanglots pouvaient être entendu. Reborn était sa force. Et là, sa force avait été arrachée. Elle n'arrivait plus à avancer.

Tsuna observait le ciel, et espérait voir son vœu exaucé :

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… »

…_je ne demande que ce vœu et rien d'autre. Que rien ne lui soit arrivé !_

_Je veux le revoir. S'il vous plait !_

_S'il vous plait !_

« Alors je pense que ton vœu sera exaucé, Dame-Tsuna… »

_Hein ?_

_Est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

Son cœur s'arrêta pour rebattre à plus vive allure, et ses yeux s'agrandir.

Tsuna sécha rapidement ses larmes. Elle se leva et se retourna pour voir un homme élancé portant un costume noir, impeccable. Un fédora, avec un caméléon vert dessus. L'expression de l'homme était illisible, une ombre causé par son couvre chef ne lui permettait pas de voir ses yeux. Tsuna posa une main sur son cœur et respira bruyamment, inspirant par la bouche. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'erreurs, mais le doute subsistait alors Tsuna bégaya dans un souffle :

« R-Reborn… ? »

xxxxxx

Merci d'avoir lu :3 et...dois-je continuer ou pas ?

CherryDuck


	2. Reborn revenait !

Un autre chapitre pour ensoleiller la vie des...mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Voilà la suite. Chapitre très déprimant, pas Dark non plus...mais je vais être obligé de mettre un avertissement.

**Attention** : Je précise qu'il y a du langage pas très approprié dedans. Le rating reste toujours** T** mais je prends mes précautions.

Je remercie les bons p'tit commentaires U_U dééééésolé pour les erreurs. Merci pour les favoris, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (ben ouais, histoire que je m'éclate aussi en lisant X')

Le titre de ma fic prendra touuuut son sens au prochain chapitre !

Oh, et je ne possède pas KHR. (tout appartient à Akira Amano, sauf l'histoire farfelue que je me suis permise d'inventer)

**Enjoy !**

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Son cœur s'arrêta pour rebattre à plus vive allure, et ses yeux s'agrandir._

_Tsuna sécha rapidement ses larmes. Elle se leva et se retourna pour voir un homme élancé portant un costume noir, impeccable. Un fédora, avec un caméléon vert dessus. L'expression de l'homme était illisible, une ombre causé par son couvre chef ne lui permettait pas de voir ses yeux. Tsuna posa une main sur son cœur et respira bruyamment, inspirant par la bouche. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'erreurs, mais le doute subsistait alors Tsuna bégaya dans un souffle :_

_« R-Reborn… ? »_

**Chapitre II**

L'homme lui sourit, tout en remontant son fédora exposant ainsi ses yeux onyx :

« Le vrai et l'original Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna baissa les yeux. Reborn était là ! Il y avait de quoi être heureux mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle s'était tellement inquiété !

_ Où étais-tu ! On s'était inquiété, tout le monde vous cherchait et-…ça a créé une pagaille, tu as inquiété tant de monde…et même…j-_j'étais_ inquiète. »

Reborn écarquilla les yeux pendant un dixième de seconde, avant de reprendre plus gravement :

« Tsuna…

La brunette reçu une tape sur la tête, une tape assez forte pour la faire geindre de douleur :

_ A-aie ‼ P-pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Pleurnicha la plus jeune en se frottant la tête.

_ Tu es trop sentimentale.

_ R-Reborn ! Ça fait un mois…tu ne revenais pas, on n'avait aucune nouvelles. J'étais censé faire quoi ? Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux, vraiment être forte. »

La fin était prononcée plus doucement, et plus timidement. C'était mauvais de confier ça au Hitman, lui qui pouvait la taquiner dessus après mais Tsuna était sérieuse, elle s'était vraiment, vraiment inquiété.

La Vongola reçu un second coup sur la tête, ce qui fit réagir encore une fois Tsuna :

« Reborn ! Ma tête à failli se fendre en deux !

_ Oh ? Je ne m'en inquiète pas ! Ricana le Hitman, avant de se détourner : Alors ? Qu'attends-tu, nous rentrons. »

Une vague de chaleur s'insuffla dans le cœur de la plus jeune, Reborn était de retour mais la manière dont il avait dit « nous rentrons » c'était comme si Reborn la prenait en compte. Elle ressentait une joie inconnue, quelque chose la faisait sourire. Un mois entier à se ronger les ongles _ au sens figuré_ et le voilà qui apparaissait.

En adulte, plus en bébé. Tsuna s'était toujours dit que Reborn devait être différent, et elle avait parfois entendu parler de malédiction. Est-ce que ça aurait rapport avec ça ? Et les autres comme Colonello et Marmon seraient concernés ? Elle devait demander à Reborn.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez elle se fit silencieusement, du moins jusqu'à ce que Reborn brise le silence :

« Tu n'étais pas censé être en cours ?

Le tueur n'attendit pas de réponse, mais lui frappa l'arrière de la tête une troisième fois :

_ Je ne t'apprends pas à pleurnicher, Dame-Tsuna ! » Gronda-t-il. Il voyait les yeux rouges de son élève, il n'était pas stupide. Tsuna pleurait tout à l'heure et elle avait même prié pour son retour, au fond de lui, le Hitman n'avait pas vraiment voulu susciter tant d'inquiétude chez la brune mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, Nana n'était pas là mais sortit pour des commissions. Celle-ci avait laissé une note disant que Bianchi et les enfants étaient avec elle. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Tsuna, prenant place chacun. La Vongola sourit, elle avait tant attendu de revoir Reborn assis à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait plus de vide plus d'inquiétudes à avoir mais…tout lui semblait se dérouler si rapidement. Encore une fois elle se demandait comment Reborn avait retrouvé cette apparence d'adulte :

« La malédiction est brisé. Énonça simplement le tueur.

_ H-hé ! Arrête de lire dans mes pensés ! »

Son professeur sourit, prenant grand plaisir à taquiner son élève qui rougissait également :

« A qui la faute ? C'est toi qui es si facile à lire. »

Reborn ricana doucement en faisant rager Tsuna jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne sérieux :

« L'opération était risqué.

_ C-c'est-à-dire ? Questionna la dixième du nom. La réponse tardait à venir. Tsuna avait une idée de ce que Reborn allait dire mais elle n'y croyait pas, elle déglutit alors que le Hitman détourna le regard :

_ Nous aurions pu mourir. »

La brunette fut secoué, ses yeux devinrent vitreux à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu prendre Reborn et lui hurler _« Si l'opération était si dangereuse alors pourquoi ! »_

« C'était un risque à prendre, répondit Reborn conscient d'avoir encore répondu à son élève sans qu'elle ne lui ait posé la question.

_ Reborn…

_ De toute manière, je n'aurais pas pu mourir ! Se vanta le Hitman, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Sa plaisanterie n'était pas au gout de Tsuna :

_ Comment tu peux être aussi détendu ! Tu aurais pu mourir Reborn et le pire c'est que…c'est que je ne me serais douté de rien. La lettre que tu m'as laissé, je l'ai lu et relu… j-j'avais beau la relire tout les jours, j'essayais de trouver un indice de ce que tu faisais, où est ce que tu allais et pourquoi. Reborn, t-tu aurais pu m'en parler… »

Le tueur avait écouté patiemment Tsuna, avant de répondre plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Je n'avais aucune raison de t'en parler.

L'assassin reprit ses paroles en voyant l'air qu'affichait Tsuna :

_ Je n'étais même pas censé te prévenir de mon départ mais je l'ai quand même fait. J'ai laissé cette note pour te prévenir et si je t'avais raconté tout les détails, je suis certain que tu aurais encore dramatisé. Tiens ! Même avec la note je te retrouve à pleurnicher Dame-Tsuna ! »

Cette fois la Vongola fit une moue, blessée. Et une énième fois le tueur se rattrapa :

« Tu t'en fais trop.

Tsuna releva la tête, surprise alors que Reborn continua :

_ Je suis là, non ? Et puis tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir toute seule ? Hmpf ! Tu resteras une Dame-Tsuna toute ta vie sans moi ! »

L'adolescente qui serrait ses vêtements pour évacuer sa tension finit par acquiescer et même offrir un sourire à Reborn :

« Oui…tu as raison. Faut dire que…que j'ai le chic d'en faire tout un plat ! Je ne suis pas Dame-Tsuna pour rien ! » Déclara la brunette et se grattant l'arrière du crane. La fin de sa phrase fut suivit par un rire nerveux, et ça Reborn détestait. Il avait le droit de l'appeler Dame-Tsuna mais lorsque celle-ci se sous estimait de cette manière, il haïssait ça. Elle n'était peut être pas au courant mais lui, Reborn avait appris à connaitre davantage son élève et sans la moindre hésitation il dirait que son élève, progressait. Son attention envers ses amis, sa famille était admirable.

Mais ces compliments, Reborn voulait les garder pour lui-même. Ça, plus les _petites choses _qu'il éprouvait et qui dérangeaient sa mission en tant que professeur depuis quelque temps.

« Reborn, tu m'as manqué. »

Le tueur ne dit rien, mais il retira son fédora qu'il posa sur la petite table. Tsuna observait Reborn.

_Comme il est beau._

« Oh ? Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

_ R-Reborn ! Arrête ! Couina Tsuna, rouge comme une tomate. _C-comment il fait pour… ? Il ne lit pas dans les pensés ?_

_ Arrêter quoi ? Feignit le Hitman. Pour une fois que tu es honnête, Dame-Tsuna.

_ C-c'est embarrassant ! » Persévéra la plus jeune.

Reborn railla la plus jeune et prit Léon pour l'apporter jusqu'aux mains de la Vongola.

Timidement, Tsuna prit l'animal et lui caressa la tête comme elle avait vu Reborn faire des centaines de fois et Léon répondait positivement aux caresses. Le caméléon aussi avait changé, il ressemblait plus à un caméléon, auparavant elle le confondait avec un lézard. Difficile aussi de croire que c'était la même chose qui tirait sur elle en permanence, une chose aussi _fragile_. Le caméléon répondit en chatouillant les doigts de la jeune avec sa langue, Tsuna souriait tendrement à Léon puis à Reborn. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été comme ça, sans que Reborn ne lui tire dessus. Et puis, le Hitman était maintenant dans sa forme adulte et Tsuna l'admettait, Reborn avait l'air vraiment plus dangereux. Mais actuellement son intuition lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui.

Ils partageaient un agréable moment, comme une nouvelle sorte de complicité qui se tissait entre eux, quelque chose qui allait les réunir davantage et rendre leur relation plus forte, d'autant plus indestructible qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Tsuna finit par s'endormir. Reborn veillait un peu pour observer son élève. Il avait récupéré son corps, de vraie longues jambes, des bras et de grandes mains enfin, celles qui avaient touchés le sang, tués des tas de personnes. Avec sa main droite, son majeur et son index caressèrent la joue de la brunette. Tsuna étant réellement endormi, Reborn s'autorisa un sourire encore plus sincère le genre de sourire qui venait du fond du cœur :

« Ça me tue de le dire, mais tu m'as manqué Dame-Tsuna. »

_Hmpf…les entrainements vont être d'autant plus rudes sous cette apparence. Bah…je vais lui laisser un peu de répit._

Il observa les légers cernes sous les yeux de la plus jeune.

_Tsuna, tu es une idiote._

Xxx

« Quel changement Reborn-San !

_ Oui, il a l'air bien plus effrayant qu'en bébé ! »

Les voilà tous réunis dans le salon observant la nouvelle silhouette du Hitman qui sirotait son expresso sans vraiment faire attention aux gens autour de lui. Le gardien de la pluie et de la tempête, ainsi que les filles Kyoko et Haru le zieutaient, toute surprise par cette transformation.

L'ambiance était variée, tout ce petit comité regroupait des personnes avec un tempérament spécial. Gokudera et Yamamoto se chamaillaient sans doute quelque chose la concernant, Hayato ne s'énervait que lorsque cela concernait la dixième. Kyoko et Haru avaient décidé d'aider Nana, et Chrome les rejoignit également. Lambo et I-pin mangeaient sans retenu des Ohagi, Ryohei marmonnait des choses extrêmes.

Et Tsuna était à côté de Reborn, dégustant un thé préparé par sa mère le meilleur selon elle.

Tsuna ne savait pas comment réagir ou plutôt elle devait réapprendre à vivre avec Reborn.

Ce Reborn là était différent.

Elle voyait le tueur sous un nouvel angle, et hier soir les choses avaient été si agréables. Elle se gifla mentalement, à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle agissait de manière si maladroite depuis le retour de son professeur.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur son thé qu'elle soufflait peu à peu avant de boire à petite gorgée. La Vongola ne se doutait pas du regard que lui lançait le Hitman. Après avoir fini de boire son thé, Tsuna posa sa tasse puis monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit, aujourd'hui c'était samedi et elle n'avait rien envie de faire. Ses amis s'amusaient déjà bien en bas, et elle voulait laisser ses devoirs pour plus tard.

Normalement Reborn l'entrainait. Durant les week end Reborn n'avait jamais gâché une occasion de l'entrainer ou de lui faire passer un sale moment avec de l'algèbre. Est-ce la transformation de Reborn qui causait ces changements ?

« Encore à flâner, Dame-Tsuna ?

_ Hiiiiieeee ‼ R-Reborn, tu m'as fait sursauter ‼ »

Reborn releva un sourcil, les bras croisés il demanda hautainement :

« Vraiment, est ce que tu changeras un jour ? En attendant, pas d'entrainement pour aujourd'hui ni pour les prochains jours…mon corps a besoin de se réadapter.

Tsuna hocha doucement la tête, en suivant Reborn du regard. Celui si s'assit lourdement sur un coussin :

_ Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps éveillé. Je dois dormir, encore, le plus possible pour recouvrer mes forces. Profites-en pour…faire…tes…devoirs sinon…je…te…tue… »

Tsuna resta un moment sans rien faire avant de mettre ses deux mains sur la bouche pour l'éviter de pouffer. Reborn s'était endormi, son dos supporté par le lit derrière. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la force de porter Reborn et de le poser sur son lit mais elle retira son fédora pour le mettre à côté, histoire de le mette à l'aise. Au passage elle caressa un peu Léon. Elle couru chercher une couverture et enveloppa Reborn avec, puis elle ferma la fenêtre, et baissa doucement les volets pour que la lumière du jour ne dérange pas son repos.

Ce qui attendrissait Tsuna c'était la menace pour ses devoirs, pas convaincante du tout.

La pièce toute silencieuse, elle fixait le Hitman. La faible luminosité, le silence une atmosphère relaxante en somme. Elle voulait toucher les cheveux de Reborn son intuition le lui disait alors elle leva doucement la main alors que Léon fixait la scène.

Tsuna frissonna, les cheveux ébène étaient d'une douceur incroyable mais elle retira subitement sa main lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement. Elle posa une main sur son cœur qui battait à folle allure, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Tsuna déglutit lorsqu'elle s'approcha du visage de son professeur. Les lèvres du tueur étaient tentantes, l'adolescente sentait sa température monter et elle devinait que son visage devait être rouge. Fichu hormones ! Ses mains étaient flageolantes et ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle se rapprochait, de plus en plus quand soudain, elle se stoppa la raison l'emportant sur ses désirs.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fais !_

Elle se recula bien assez vite, se releva et saisit un manteau ainsi qu'un bonnet. Une marche lui fera du bien, juste pour clarifier ses idées. Elle descendit les marches rapidement, enfila ses chaussures et partit comme un courant d'air. Les gardiens l'avaient remarqué, et Gokudera se releva pour rejoindre son boss jusqu'à ce que Chrome et Yamamoto l'arrêtent pour lui dire doucement :

« Laisse-la… »

Le gardien de la tempête serra les poings puis abdiqua en espérant que sa Hime ne risquerait rien, à contre cœur il s'assied.

Tsuna marchait lentement, et curieusement ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au parc où elle avait pleuré la veille. Il faisait un peu frisquet, la neige était là mais en petite quantité plus particulièrement sur les arbres et l'herbe était recouverte d'une couche de glace fine, donnant quelque beaux éclats à cette verdure à présent figé par le froid. Tsuna s'assit sur un banc en repliant ses jambes, elle voyait passer plus loin des gens avec des cadeaux et autres paquets. Les fêtes de fin d'années étaient bien présentes, les gens s'en réjouissaient. Elle entendait des rires, des enfants jouaient sur le toboggan et d'autres sur les balançoires.

D'autres rires l'alertèrent, des adolescentes. Elles parlaient à voix haute, des potins d'après ce qu'elle entendait mais son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle fut introduite dans la conversation :

« Au fait, tu savais que Dame-Tsuna avait fuit le cours hier ?

_ Non ! Sans blague ?

_ Comme d'habitude t'es jamais au courant de rien, tu es bien à Namimori idiote !

_ Oh ta gueule ! Raconte-moi vite j'ai envie de pisser…

_ Alors accroche-toi bien, le professeur l'avait envoyé au tableau mais cette Dame-Tsuna s'est barré en chialant ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi débile, déjà qu'elle fait la honte de l'école t'imagine ce que ça doit être à la maison !

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Hayato-Kun traine avec elle ! Et même Takeshi, dernièrement Kyoko et sa copine ! Je ne pourrais pas rester cinq secondes près d'elle, déjà que son visage me fait gerber !

_ Elle rate tout ce qu'elle fait, une Dame-Tsuna restera toujours ce qu'elle est ! Aucune qualité, je me demande pourquoi elle s'est pas encore tiré une balle !

_ H-hé ! C'est vache ce que tu dis ! Je sais que tu ne la supporte pas mais quand même, pauvre fille…non je plaisante ! J'suis d'accord avec toi, personne ne la regrettera !

_ Ha ! Si tu veux des dossiers, ouvre grand les oreilles j'ai autre chose dans mon arsenal !

_ V-vraiment ?

_ Elle s'est enfuit du cours, pour ça tu sais maintenant mais une amie à moi l'a vu au parc en train de chialer-…

_ J'en étais sure ! Un vrai bébé !

_ Laisse moi finir, Dame-Tsuna pleurait mais mon amie a vu un mec super sexy venir vers cette conne. Apparemment ils se connaissaient et ils avaient l'air hyper proche ! Le gars était bien habillé, costume noir, cravate jaune le truc chique sans aucune trace et le visage, ma copine n'a pas tout vu mais il est « _à tomber par terre_» ce sont ses mots !

_ _Sexy ?_ T'es sérieuse ! D'abord Hayato et Takeshi et maintenant un mystérieux étranger beau gosse ? Mais comment cette poufiasse fait pour s'attirer tout les mecs canons !

_ Qu'est c'que j'en sais ? Va demander à Dame-Tsuna ! Si ça se trouve, elle les suce ! Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit une trainée !

_ Qui sait, c'est la seule chose dont elle est capable ! »

Des éclats de rires conclurent leur conversation. Et Tsuna les yeux dans le vide, se releva puis couru rapidement. Échapper aux gens, échapper à cette populace et retrouver son confort. Elle avait retenu, enregistré chaque mots dans sa tête, ils résonnaient comme des gongs, la frappaient avec la force de la foudre, la faisait souffrir. Son cœur avait comme été retiré de sa poitrine, des larmes coulaient en abondance. Elle rentra chez elle, anéantie.

Ses gardiens ne la virent pas rentrer, elle se déchaussa et rapidement elle fit le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

Reborn était toujours endormi.

Tsuna se mit à genou, tremblant alors qu'elle retira son bonnet et manteau qu'elle balança par terre. Elle voulait parler, dire quelque chose mais elle craignait une plus grosse avalanche de larmes. La jeune se contenta de baisser la tête et d'essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots. Un peu calmé mais le cœur douloureux elle se changea pour des vêtements moins encombrant, un jogging et des chaussettes en laine bien chaude. Elle s'assit à côté de Reborn et rapporta un peu de couverture sur elle, le contact lui manquait.

Reborn sursauta alors, légèrement. Mais ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Tsuna qui s'éloigna. Elle n'allait pas déranger Reborn pour ça, si elle voulait pleurer elle le fera autre part. La brune se releva et fila tout droit dans la salle de bain, elle alluma le robinet et pleura. Le son de l'eau couvrait ses pleurs que partiellement mais sur le moment, la jeune Vongola pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. A quel point elle était pathétique ! Elle ne méritait pas l'admiration de Gokudera, l'amitié de Yamamoto, le respect et la sympathie de ses autres amis. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle ? Tout, était-elle bonne à rien de la tête aux pieds ? Et elle était l'héritière, la futur boss des Vongola ?

Son humeur assombrie lui faisait croire que tous les ragots de ces filles étaient véridiques.

Dame-Tsuna, véritable bébé aucune qualité et qui devrait s'être fait _harakiri_ depuis un moment. Qu'attendait-elle, le monde serait débarrassé d'une autre faible, d'une autre vermine inutile. Elle se leva et observa son reflet sur le miroir, rien n'allait décidément. Un petit nez, de trop grands yeux toujours à pleurnicher, des traits d'enfants et pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, son visage était rouge et ses yeux gonflés à cause de sa séance pleurs. Était-elle un cas désespéré à ce point ? Pour l'adolescente, tout devint gris d'un coup. Des tas de pensées pessimistes l'accablèrent, mais tout devint aussi limpide pour elle.

Elle était _vraiment_ bonne à rien. Elle n'était rien. Elle n'était digne de rien.

Tsuna renifla puis retira ses vêtements, et rentra sous la douche. Une douche froide, et elle pleura encore. C'était froid, c'était désagréable et ses membres tremblaient. La douche n'avait pas pour but de se laver mais pour cacher les bruits, les sanglots, la douleur qui la déchirait. Ce sont les coups donnés à la porte qui firent sursauter Tsuna.

« Tsu-chan ? C'est l'heure du diner, tu viens ?

D'une voix peu assuré elle répondit :

_ J-j'arrive maman… »

Tsuna se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé un certain temps sous la douche. Trop de temps.

Elle saisit une serviette, et elle se vêtit rapidement. Elle tremblait encore, et avant de sortir elle fixa une dernière fois son reflet. Cette fois elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle était pale. Elle avait froid, elle avait chaud dans ses vêtements à la fois, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle voulait juste s'affaler par terre, et penser au diner ne la ravissait pas. Rien que penser à la nourriture, ça la rendait malade. À contre cœur et surtout pour ne pas paraitre trop suspecte, elle descendit les escaliers pour s'installer à table. Reborn était là, réveillé et les gardiens ainsi que Kyoko étaient tous là ne voulant pas rater le festin que sa mère avait préparé avec amour.

Un « bon appétit » et tout le monde attaqua sa part, les filles s'extasiaient du gout comme Gokudera chérissait la nourriture de la _Mama_. Il n'y avait que Tsuna qui n'avait même pas touché ses baguettes, elle déglutit.

La nourriture était exquise aucun doute, impensable que sa mère puisse faire un faux pas pour ce qui est de la nourriture, et tout le monde se régalait. Mais elle, elle ne trouvait rien d'appétissant là dedans, son ventre se retournait, elle avait un nœud dans la gorge et elle sentait une vague de chaleur l'accabler encore une fois. Hésitante, elle prit ses baguettes et picora un peu de son riz. Quand elle reposa son bol, elle avait à peine mangé la moitié. Elle s'excusa de table en même temps que Kyoko et Chrome, et elle aida à débarrasser.

Bianchi se leva de table, suivit de Reborn. Elle avait vu que Tsuna n'était pas aussi réactive que d'habitude, elle voulait en toucher deux mots au Hitman. A voix basse :

« Reborn… ?

_ J'ai remarqué. » Répondit simplement le tueur, en époussetant légèrement ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que Bianchi avait à lui dire, il le savait déjà il avait remarqué les changements chez son élève. Quelle sorte de professeur serait-il s'il ne remarquait pas ça ?

Tsuna avait forcément quelque chose, et il devait savoir quoi.

Il était temps de discuter avec son élève.

xxxxx

*grand sourire* Oui, j'étais dans une excellente ambiance quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre X')

:D Peace mes poussins

**CherryDuck**


	3. Une menace arrivait !

Bon, ça faisait un moment ! :) en fait, je remercie beaucoup pour les reviews  
>Je me dis "okay ils n'ont pas forcément le temps" mais je prends le temps pour écrire, à vous de prendre le temps de laisser un mot :') (et je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews maintenant, promis) Merci infiniment pour les favoris, ravie que l'histoire vous plait!<p>

Il n'y a pas seulement du Rxfem27, j'ai rajouté du 59x27 (enfin dans les futurs chapitres) D: je les trouve adorable aussi.

Je ne possède pas KHR.

Pareille, il n'y a rien encore de dangereux :D** le rating passera M plus loin dans l'histoire.**

**Enjoy ! **

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Bianchi se leva de table, suivit de Reborn. Elle avait vu que Tsuna n'était pas aussi réactive que d'habitude, elle voulait en toucher deux mots au Hitman. A voix basse :_

_« Reborn… ?_

__ J'ai remarqué. » Répondit simplement le tueur, en époussetant légèrement ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que Bianchi avait à lui dire, il le savait déjà il avait remarqué les changements chez son élève. Quelle sorte de professeur serait-il s'il ne remarquait pas ça ?_

_Tsuna avait forcément quelque chose, et il devait savoir quoi._

_Il était temps de discuter avec son élève._

**Chapitre III**_  
><em>

Tsuna remonta dans sa chambre, sur le coup elle ne savait pas quoi faire puis elle se rappela la menace de mort de son professeur. Les devoirs. Elle déballa tout le matériel et elle essaya de se mettre au boulot le plus rapidement possible. Les conseils de Gokudera portait leur fruit, elle bloquait encore sur certains calculs mais elle avait réussi à en faire un peu plus de la moitié _ même si elle ignorait si elle avait bon ou faux_ la fièvre faisait obstacle à sa réflexion. Elle posa une main sur son front et essaya de supporter la douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit, sans toquer Reborn entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et prit place sur un coussin, face à Tsuna qui n'avait pas cessé de faire ses exercices. C'était comme si Tsuna l'ignorait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Tsuna releva la tête doucement :

_ R-rien. Y'a rien du tout…

_ Tu n'as pas touché à ton repas.

_ Je n'avais pas faim.

_ _Menteuse._ Je répète ma question : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

La brune a été prise au dépourvu, par le ton employé. Elle regarda Reborn dans les yeux :

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Un petit médicament, et ça ira mieux.

Reborn la sonda un peu, avant d'arranger son fédora :

_ Et tu ne commences tes devoirs que maintenant ?

_ J-je suis désolé, je vais les terminer vite fait !

_ J'ai entendu que tu étais dehors pendant un moment. »

Le chemin que prenait la conversation ne plaisait pas à la Vongola.

« O-oui, une petite promenade. Je suis pas restée dehors pendant très longtemps, il faisait froid.

__ Menteuse._ Coupa sèchement Reborn.

Tsuna suait, elle tremblait aussi. Elle voyait flou et son cerveau avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer.

_ Je…_je m'en fiche_. Penses ce que tu veux ! »

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça à Reborn et ce qui suivit la choqua. Elle était figée. Elle avait lâché son crayon et elle fixait le canon pointé vers elle. Reborn avait de nombreuse fois usé de son arme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais là, c'était différent. Reborn était en colère, ses yeux exprimaient tout. D'habitude, il était plutôt restreint à montrer ses sentiments, mais à présent ils étaient clairement visible. Le Hitman était en rage, au point de pointer son révolver sur son élève. Tsuna plissa ses yeux, humides. _Qu'attendait-il ?_ Elle n'avait pas oublié les ragots de ces filles, et elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle avait vu. Son reflet, une véritable moins que rien. Elle demanda, d'une voix plus fragile, prête à céder n'importe quand :

« A-alors ? Vas-y…te gênes pas, tire. »

Reborn fut surpris par le comportement résigné de son élève. Tsuna avait vécu quelque chose pendant qu'il dormait, elle avait été blessé ça se voyait sur son visage. Et elle refusait de lui en parler, à lui. Non, le plus révoltant c'était le fait de lui mentir d'affirmer que tout allait bien.

« C-c'est pas comme si j'allais manquer hein ? »

Reborn baissa brutalement son arme, ses yeux onyx surpris. Tsuna tremblait, ses propres bras l'encerclant pour vaincre les frissons :

« J-je suis pathétique…j-je le savais ! Je le savais pourtant, que quoique je fasse…je suis toujours, une moins que rien. Je ne les mérite pas ! Futur héritière des Vongola, mon œil ! Je n'ai même pas l'étoffe d'une chef, je pleure encore… »

Elle croyait que c'était fini, elle croyait qu'elle avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait tort, une autre salve de larmes la dévasta complètement. Être si faible, à un moment pareil. _Pathétique, pathétique, pathétique __‼_ Elle se frottait les yeux pour stopper les larmes, qui tombaient en abondance.

« Un v-vrai bébé ! Une Dame-Tsuna…une _nulle_ ! »

Reborn s'installa comme hier à côté de son élève, sans dire un mot. Sans même dire quelque chose de réconfortant, ni même lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Il attendait que Tsuna se reprenne un peu. Les sanglots se turent, juste que petits hoquets résonnaient dans la chambre. L'adolescente avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses bras afin d'éviter le regard de son professeur. L'homme avait dématérialisé son arme, Léon reprit son apparence de caméléon. Les prochaines minutes furent silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna brise ce silence :

« Est-ce que je mérite mes amis ? »

Le plus âgé ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, il s'inquiétait même mais hors de question de l'admettre. Il attendait, Tsuna devait vider son sac une bonne fois pour toute.

« Quand t'étais plus là, je me sentais un peu paumé…plus que d'habitude. J'étais inquiète, je ne dormais pas beaucoup, je ne faisais rien. J'ai même eu des devoirs en surplus, et juste avant que tu arrives, j'ai été interrogé. J-je ne savais pas quoi faire, pire…je savais même pas ce que je fichais encore en cours alors que…qu'au fond je voulais participer aux recherches moi aussi. J'étais inquiète et j'ai craqué…j-je me suis enfuis.

Tsuna fit une petite pause avant de reprendre :

_ T-tout à l'heure je suis sorti, et j'ai entendu une conversation. Des filles qui parlaient de moi…j-je pouvais pas ignorer ce qu'elles disaient, c'était horrible. Yamamoto et Gokudera-Kun pourquoi ils restent avec moi ? J-je suis certaine que si je n'avais pas été une Vongola, ils n'auraient jamais posés les yeux sur moi ‼

Reborn eu un soudain désir, celui de cribler le corps des catins avec son pistolet. Il repoussa l'idée tentante et écouta Tsuna jusqu'à la fin :

_ Tu sais Reborn, j'avais laissé cette question à part, parce que à chaque fois que j'y pensais, ça me rendais triste…p-pourquoi tant de personnes restent avec moi ? J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver les raisons, sans compter la mafia et…et j-je n'en ai trouvé aucune. S-sur le coup, je ne voulais pas y penser mais quand j'ai entendu ces filles, ça m'a rappelé…

Elle leva la tête, les yeux humides vers Reborn :

_ …ça m'a rappelé, la Dame-Tsuna que _j'ai toujours été_ et que je croyais avoir enterré pour de bon. Je ne sais même pas p-pourquoi je ne suis pas encore _morte_… »

Tsuna sécha ses larmes une bonne fois pour toute, elle se sentait un peu mieux d'en avoir parlé. Oh, peut être pas à la bonne personne mais elle s'était confié, c'était déjà ça de fait. Mais elle ne vit aucune réaction chez son professeur :

« Reborn-…aie !

Tsuna reçu un cahier sur la tête, son front présentait une petite trace rouge.

_ _Idiota… _! » Vociféra le Hitman en italien, Tsuna devinait que ce devait être un juron ou quelque chose du genre. Reborn matérialisa à nouveau Léon et il tira plusieurs fois, Tsuna évitait les coups de feu ignorant si les balles étaient mortels ou pas.

« Je ne t'entraine pas à pleurnicher comme une imbécile, dorénavant à chaque fois que tu feras ce genre de scène je te tirerai dessus, oh et les réveils au défibrillateur ça te tente _à nouveau_ ? Reborn avait une aura qui criait danger, un sourire sadique et suffisant sur le visage et il remonta son fédora avec son arme. Définitivement,_ démoniaque_.

_ R-Reborn ! Arrête ça ! Tu vas me tuer !

_ Tiens tiens…ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais te tuer. Ricana le Hitman : D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas toi qui désirais être morte ?

_ J-je…

Reborn lui balança un autre cahier :

_ Écoute attentivement Dame-Tsuna, ose quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour mettre fin à tes jours et j'irai te chercher de force quelque que soit la dimension où tu te trouves, pour t'y renvoyer à nouveau par moi-même, compris ?

_ T-tu me fais flipper, avoua l'adolescente les larmes aux yeux. »

Reborn tira à nouveau, la jeune fille esquivant les balles.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de recharge pour le pistolet, Reborn souffla la fumée qui s'échappait du canon. Léon revint à sa vraie forme et Tsuna essaya de ne pas trembler. _Il…il était sérieux. Il est plus flippant qu'en bébé… ! _Elle sécha définitivement ses yeux, et renifla doucement. Tsuna ne dit rien, elle était persuadée d'avoir raison. Ses amis, elle ne les méritait pas.

« C'est toi.

_ Eh ?

_ La raison pour laquelle il y a tant de gens autour de toi, c'est ta personnalité, tu es vraiment la reine des idiotes pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte mais…beaucoup de personne gravitent autour de toi, à certain tu es un modèle à suivre, pour d'autre tu es leur raison de vivre ou de combattre, ou encore tu es un objectif à atteindre. Quelque soit les raisons, tu es la motivation qui anime ces gens. Ils voient qu'à part l'épaisse couche de stupidité dont tu es recouverte, tu as une part de force et de gentillesse. Tu es toi-même, et ces gens là t'apprécient pour la personne que tu es, Dame-Tsuna. »

Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on était complimenté par le grand Reborn. Elle en rougissait un peu, mais se contrôla un peu refusant de prendre la grosse tête.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu m'apprécies ?

_Quelle idiote __‼ __Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question !_

_ Ce n'est pas évident ?

_ Eh ?

_ Voyons, mon plus grand amusement c'est de tirer sur toi et faire de ta vie un enfer, conclut-il avant d'afficher un grand sourire hautain, heureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot : Et puis, c'est ma mission de faire en sorte que la future héritière soit parfaitement prête quand le moment sera venu. Ma mission est de te remodeler en parraine de la plus grande mafia, les Vongola, voilà tout.

_ J-je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais d'être boss !

_ Encore avec cette excuse ? Bah, de toute manière tu as prouvé plusieurs fois que tu étais apte à être chef, mais même si tu as fait un assez long chemin il te reste encore bien des choses à apprendre. Alors mon enseignement ne prend pas fin maintenant, donc malheureusement pour toi tu vas devoir me supporter ! Je resterai encore un moment. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, puis elle ramassa son crayon qu'elle tripota, histoire de s'occuper les mains :

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

_Que…_

_Qu'un jour, tu partiras ? Tu me laisseras toute seule ?_

Reborn se retourna vers son élève :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'adolescente frissonna puis offrit un grand sourire à son tuteur :

« Non, non rien. O-oh, est ce que tu as du temps ? Je rame sur des petits trucs…

_ Tu me demandes de faire les exercices avec toi ? »

Tsuna regretta lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, parce qu'elle vit un autre sourire vicieux chez son professeur. Faire les exercices avec Reborn équivaut à du suicide. Après deux heures de travail acharné, et parce que Reborn manquait de détonateurs ils durent arrêter. Elle reparti prendre une douche, se sécha les cheveux et mis ses pyjamas. Elle se demandait comment Reborn allait dormir maintenant, et où ? Plus de hamac et plus de bulle sortant par le nez, plus de ronflements suspects, et plus de grands yeux ouverts ? Tsuna ignorait comment les choses allaient se passer.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde, Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient décidés de rentrer chez eux, Chrome elle devait dormir chez Kyoko, Haru seraient de la partie également. La jeune illusionniste avait bien du mal à s'exprimer avec les autres, mais Tsuna lui avait assuré que Kyoko et Haru étaient des personnes en qui elle devait avoir confiance. La jeune fille avait remercié son boss avant de partir avec les autres filles. Maintenant, après cette rude journée riche en émotions fortes, l'adolescent voulait dormir. Dans sa chambre, la première chose qui la frappa c'était Reborn.

Il n'utilisait pas le matelas installé pour lui, il était assis sur une chaise, bras croisés, le fédora cachant partiellement son visage, et il avait ôté sa veste. Pas de pyjama ou de bonnet, il était silencieux.

« Eh… Comment il peut dormir comme ça ? »

Hm, peut être qu'elle savait comment. Reborn était un assassin, et elle avait tendance à l'oublier. Elle se demandait comment avait été la vie de Reborn avant cette malédiction, il avait tué des gens. Certainement. Beaucoup ? Oui, visiblement. Hommes, femmes ou enfants ? Probablement. Exercer la fonction de tueur à gage, revenait à ne ressentir aucunes émotions. Est-ce que Reborn avait ressentit de la compassion lorsqu'il exécutait ses victimes ? Comment pouvait-il dormir d'ailleurs ? N'avait-il pas la mort des gens qu'il avait tué sur la conscience ?

Apparemment, non. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le sommeille.

Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration, chassant ses pensés sur le passé de Reborn. Tsuna ne voulait pas laisser cet homme attraper froid, alors elle prit une autre couverture. Doucement, comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle le couvrit.

Elle s'éloigna et fixa l'homme, non le Hitman devant elle.

« Bonne nuit, Reborn… »

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, assassin ou pas, le Reborn qu'elle connaissait était différent. C'était le Reborn que Tsuna appréciait.

Elle éteignit la lumière et s'engouffra sous la couette, elle clignait des yeux et se retournait dans tout les sens. Son portable juste à côté d'elle sonna alors, elle ne le décrocha qu'à la troisième sonnerie sans grand enthousiasme, ignorant le numéro affiché. Ça ne devait pas être Gokudera ou Yamamoto, ses gardiens et aussi ses amis ne l'appelleraient jamais à une heure pareille. Elle appuya sur la touche verte et répondit vaguement un « Allo ». Seulement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé ce qui allait suivre :

« _Bien bonsoir, Sawada-San. J'espère que je ne vous réveille pas ? Si c'est le cas, permettez-moi je m'excuser. Par ailleurs, par quel titre dois-je vous appeler ? Sawada-San ou Boss de la Famiglia Vongola ?_

_ Eh…j-je…de quoi vous parlez ?

_ _Ah, je vois. Vous n'êtes pas seule ? Serait-ce le Hitman à côté de vous ? Il est vrai que ça pourrait être très problématique._

_ C'est…

_ _Mes plus plates excuses, Sawada-San mais ne soyez pas effrayée car je vais être bref. Je sais qui vous êtes, je connais votre famille et je sais que vous êtes la future Boss des Vongola. Je connais l'endroit où vous habitez, le lieu où vous étudiez, vos fréquentations ou plutôt le terme le plus correct serait vos « gardiens ». Et également leur propre informations les concernant, de votre gardien de la tempête Hayato Gokudera jusqu'à celui que les Vendice retiennent prisonnier, Rokudo Mukuro. Je connais vos faiblesses, comme vos points forts. Je vous observe depuis un moment déjà alors je suis en mesure de vous dire que je peux même anticiper vos réactions._

__ _Qu-…

_ _Je parle, et j'en oublie mes manières. Vous vous demandez qui peut bien être cet étranger qui vous importune à une heure aussi tardive. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous révéler mon identité, alors appelez moi seulement par ce nom de code, Raipparu-San. Je prends en compte la question suivante que vous devez vous posez en ce moment, à savoir quel est mon objectif et pourquoi. Je peux répondre à ces deux questions mais seulement une maintenant et la seconde à notre prochaine conversation. Choisissez laquelle, pour connaitre mon but dites « Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro monsieur » et pour connaitre mes motivations « Il est tard Gokudera-Kun, je vais dormir, Reborn m'a encore achevé avec ses entrainements »_

Elle était tétanisée. Il savait tout. Il savait même comment elle appelait Gokudera et même comment Reborn l'entrainait avec ses manières extrêmes. La chose la plus logique qu'elle voulait découvrir, c'était l'objectif de cet homme mais elle avait peur en même temps. Une certaine appréhension. Et les phrases qu'il lui demandait de répéter pour sélectionner sa réponse était destiné à ne pas éveiller de soupçons, ce Raipparu était quelqu'un de très prudent :

« J-je suis désolée, je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro monsieur.

__ C'est une sage décision que vous acceptez de coopérer rapidement, vous êtes plus docile que ce que je m'imaginais. Mais passons, je pense plutôt que vous vous rendez compte que la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez peut impliquer des personnes chères à votre cœur, et comme vous êtes connue pour votre magnanimité je devais m'y attendre, vous refusez qu'un de vos gardien paie le prix fort pour une erreur de votre part. Comme je le pensais, vous prenez la responsabilité de ceci, vous avez bien l'étoffe d'une chef. Qu'il en soit ainsi, je vais vous révéler mon objectif. »_

Tsuna retint sa respiration, c'était quoi ce sentiment ? C'était comme si son monde allait s'effondrer d'un coup :

« Mon_ objectif est le suivant, Sawada-San : Je dois vous tuer._

Elle écarquilla les yeux :

__ Voilà_ _pour ce soir, mon alibi vous sera révélé bientôt. Cela pourra être n'importe quand, au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins alors je vous prie de rester aux aguets et de garder votre portable près de vous. J'ai été très heureux que cette première conversation se passe dans de bonne condition. Au revoir, et répondez par ceci « Ce n'est rien, tout le monde fait des erreurs monsieur. Je suis plus maladroite que vous. Très bien, je vous en prie. _

___C-ce n'est rien du tout monsieur, je suis plus maladroite que vous. T-très bien, je vous en prie monsieur. »

Il avait raccroché, elle fit de même. Elle s'enfonça dans ses couvertures et serra son portable. Elle avait définitivement un gros problème devant elle, était-ce une blague ? Non, il était sérieux. L'homme s'exprimait très bien, il la connaissait très bien, très polie mais il voulait la tuer et cela détruisait tout. Cet homme savait ce qu'il faisait, il était renseigné sur elle ce n'était pas un débutant. Il était très sûr de lui, il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses paroles, ce devait être un professionnel.

C'était un tueur. Et elle avait été manipulé_, facilement_. Facilement que ce n'était même pas drôle.

Elle paniquait. Tsuna plissa les yeux, pourquoi est ce que ce genre de chose devait arriver à elle ? Elle devait en parler à Reborn. _Non !_ Définitivement non. Ni à ses gardiens, personne ne devait être impliqué et Raipparu avait bien précisé, il voulait la tuer. C'était une affaire qui la concernait, elle ne devait pas impliquer ses amis dans une situation aussi dangereuse. Cette fois elle y allait en solo et régler cette histoire par elle-même, pourquoi devait-elle être effrayée ? Elle avait vaincu Rokudo Mukuro, Xanxus, et Byakuran alors qu'est ce que mystérieux étranger pourrait bien lui faire. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi fort que ses adversaires précédents ? Tsuna se tourna pour voir que Reborn dormait toujours, du moins il n'avait pas bougé.

Reborn était un tueur et il était très fort aussi. Peut être que si elle réussissait à le battre, ce Raipparu-San sera très facile à vaincre ? Elle retira cette idée sotte, si elle demandait un entrainement à Reborn il allait se douter de quelque chose, et elle n'était pas douée pour le mensonge. Le mieux à faire était d'écouter les instructions, garder son portable de près et rester vigilante. La seule chose que Tsuna espérait alors que sa vie était en danger, c'était qu'aucun de ses amis et que sa famille ne soient blessés.

Si à cause d'elle, sa mère, les jeunes enfants Lambo et I-pin, Kyoko et Haru, ou encore ses gardiens devaient être dans une mauvaise posture elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Peu importe à quelle point elle était effrayée, peu importe les larmes qui coulaient, peu importe ses membres qui tremblaient de peur elle avait fait le serment, que personne ne sera exposé au risque.

Xxx

:D that's all for now. Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite !

**Cherry Duck**


	4. Le vengeur téléphonait !

Epic fail en or de ma part. Enfin, à force vous êtes habitué *regarde sa dernière mise à jour...en avril ? Oh putain...* Bref, dans ce nouveau chapitre vous comprendrez la signification du titre.

Note de l'auteur : Comme d'habitude je ne possède pas KHR...(je ne pense pas être aussi brillante qu'Akira Amano. (en passant, celle-ci fait du beau boulot comme toujours...y'a qu'à voir la gueule des scans, ça fait un mois que j'ai l'impression de lire du yaoi TsunaxReborn. Bref, je m'égare.)

Rien de bien méchant dans ce chapitre. En espérant ne pas avoir failé avec l'orthographe...ou ne pas avoir oublié des mots (oui, ça m'arrive souvent.)

Ô lectrices, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre :

**Enjoy !**

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Si à cause d'elle, sa mère, les jeunes enfants Lambo et I-pin, Kyoko et Haru, ou encore ses gardiens devaient être dans une mauvaise posture elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Peu importe à quelle point elle était effrayée, peu importe les larmes qui coulaient, peu importe ses membres qui tremblaient de peur elle avait fait le serment, que personne ne sera exposé au risque._

**Chapitre IV_  
><em>**

Les bruits, les chamailleries des enfants dès le matin quelque chose qu'elle supportait difficilement. Les yeux encore dans le vague, elle se leva et descendit pour petit déjeuner. Il y avait Bianchi déjà debout et habillée :

« Bien dormi ?

_ Ah Tsuna-chan ! Tu as bien dormi mon bébé ? »

Nana se dirigea vers sa fille pour l'enlacer et la couvrir de papouilles, évidemment Tsuna n'aimait pas être considérée encore comme un bébé, mais l'appel du tueur l'avait tellement dérangé. Elle ne dit rien, elle laissa sa mère la prendre dans ses bras, puis elle se retira et mangea doucement.

« Au fait, Reborn dort toujours ? Demanda sa mère, et maintenant qu'elle en parlait, Tsuna avait effectivement vu Reborn, toujours assis sur sa chaise :

_ Oui, il est toujours en haut. Tu veux que je le réveille ?

_ Oh non, pas besoin. En attendant Tsuna-chan, tu pourrais en profiter pour sortir aujourd'hui. Les températures sont moins froides, et il y a un beau soleil dehors ! Tu pourrais sortir avec tes amis, vous vous amusez tellement ! Je les appelle ! »

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, elle pourrait penser à autre chose en sortant et après ce que Raipparu lui avait dit, elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester à la maison. Elle finit son petit déjeuner et elle monta les marches rapidement. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre, Reborn était réveillé, debout les cheveux humides mais déjà rhabillé avec son portable à la main :

« R-Reborn !

_ Dame-Tsuna, bien dormi ?

_ Ah…euh…hé bien, oui et…et…c'est mon portable ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Rien de spécial, je regardais. Quelqu'un t'a appelé hier ? »

Son cœur battait à une folle allure, et si Reborn était au courant ? S'il découvrait tout via son portable ? Elle le récupéra rapidement des mains du Hitman, et reprit contenance :

« J-je n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires.

Reborn haussa un sourcil :

_ Tu as reçu un appel hier, qui était-ce ? Le ton n'était pas froid, mais c'était comme s'il lui donnait un ordre.

_ Je ne sais pas. Une erreur. Quelqu'un m'a appelé oui, mais c'était une erreur. »

Ce n'était pas faux, c'était comme si elle lui disait la vérité et un mensonge à la fois. La personne, le tueur elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de qui c'était. Seul ce nom de code et ses intentions meurtrières sur sa personne mais aucunes autres informations. Mais elle lui mentait, au sujet de l'erreur. Ce n'était pas une erreur, mais un homme dangereux qui avait pour but de la tuer. Elle savait que la mafia, que les Vongola allait lui rapporter des ennuis.

« Une erreur ?

Autant jouer une de ses cartes, elle devait le persuader qu'il n'y avait rien de louche. Tsuna devait être plus convaincante, si Reborn découvrait tout alors ses amis seraient embarqués à nouveau dans une histoire où ils pouvaient y laisser leur vie. Et même Reborn, c'était un tueur peut être, mais il n'était pas immortel.

_ Reborn, je te le jure. Il n'y a rien ! Pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi paranoïaque ? Promis, c'était un homme qui avait appelé par erreur hier mais je lui ai dit que j'étais moi-même plus maladroite.

Comme Luce lui avait fait remarquer avant la malédiction, Parano-Hitman. Il décida de laisser filer l'affaire, de plus il avait entendu l'adolescente. Juste un peu, mais rien de suspect. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'abdiquer, alors juste pour cette fois il lui accorda sa confiance :

_ D'accord. »

Il la dépassa et sortit de la chambre, la laissant toute seule. Sawada poussa un long et douloureux soupir, quelle épreuve ! Elle se sentait coupable de devoir mentir à Reborn, vraiment. La jeune Vongola ferma les yeux et serra son portable, puis il sonna. Elle se figea et laissa échapper un autre soupir. C'était Gokudera, un message de sa part. Il était juste devant chez elle, alors elle se hâta. Elle opta pour un pullover orange et un jean, elle enfila son manteau et rapporta un peu d'argent. Haru et Kyoko s'autorisait de petites folies dans cette pâtisserie souvent.

Un petit sac, de quoi mettre son porte monnaie. _Et son portable._

Dehors, Gokudera était là et Yamamoto aussi avait été prévenu. Enfin, avec le regard assassin que lui lançait le gardien de la tempête, Gokudera ne devait pas l'avoir invité. Kyoko et Haru ne tardèrent pas, Chrome était là mais plus avec l'uniforme mais avec les vêtements que Sasagawa lui avait généreusement offert. Chrome ne voulait pas se séparer de son triton, c'était compréhensible l'objet lui rappelait Mukuro. La personne qui maintenait en vie cette pauvre fille grâce à de puissantes illusions.

Ils commencèrent leur sortie au centre commercial, tout le monde était joyeux. Enfin, Gokudera braillait sur Haru et Yamamoto mais au fond, tout était comme avant. Ces bons jours paisibles. Ça faisait mal au cœur, oui, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses amis sourire elle se répétait « Ne pas leur dire, c'est pour leur bien » Ils ne devaient pas être alarmés pour rien, elle pourra gérer ce problème sans devoir compter sur les autres.

Tristement, Raipparu avait dit qu'en voulant protéger les autres en passant en première ligne, au risque de se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui était digne d'un chef.

Tsuna jeta un œil vers Gokudera, il se chamaillait encore avec «l'idiot de baseballer » comme il l'appelait. Si quelque chose par exemple, devait lui arriver elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était son ami et elle le connaissait bien. Si Gokudera savait que quelque chose la tracassait ou que sa vie était menacé, il ferait tout pour retrouver le fautif. Dans sa nature impulsive, sa soif de protéger et d'être un bras-droit exemplaire, Tsuna lui reprochait d'oublier sa propre vie. Il avait une vie, il devait la vivre au maximum et cette histoire, ce mystérieux homme lui semblait absolument dangereux.

« Tsuna-chan ! Par ici ! »

Kyoko lui faisait signe, elle se trouvait dans un magasin d'accessoires. Il y a avait toute sorte de choses assez mignonnes, chouchou et rubans et avec plusieurs couleurs et motifs. Parfois de petits chatons imprimés, ou de petits lapins roses, des choses assez axés pour les jeunes filles. Tsuna ne portait pas un grand intérêt pour ce genre de choses, elle ne se trouvait elle-même pas très…attirante. Garder ses cheveux court et en bataille lui convenait, elle ne cherchait pas spécialement à plaire mais ce n'était pas ce que les filles complexés disent en général ? Ce genre de boutiques, c'était pour les filles comme Kyoko. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle devrait retourner voir ses deux autres gardiens mais son amie l'arrêta :

« Attends, Tsuna-chan. J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Regarde, c'est adorable pour toi !

Elle lui montra un jolie serre-tête orné d'un nœud papillon le tout de couleur orange :

_ Aller, essaie-le !

_ Ah…je pense pas que ça soit…

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, essaie-le ! Aww, c'est mignon tu es à croquer !

_ L'accessoire est mignon mais pas la personne qui le porte… » Lâcha Tsuna.

Kyoko et Haru furent surprise mais leur expression se radoucit davantage :

«Tu es mignonne, regarde-toi ! Pas d'excuses, je te l'achète ! » Enchaina Haru, alors qu'elle retira l'accessoire et passa directement en caisse sans demander l'avis de la Vongola. Tsuna bouda, ça ne lui allait pas et les choses féminines ce n'était pas trop son truc. Avec ou sans plaintes, Haru a fini par l'acheter, en même temps que d'autres choses, comme deux barrettes pour Chrome.

Peu importe, Tsuna portait maintenant ce _mignon_ petit serre tête offert par ses amies. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de porter ça, mais on lui assurait que ça lui allait bien. La couleur lui plaisait pourtant, l'orange c'était même une couleur qu'elle portait avec son pull. Tout faisait une bonne combinaison. À la sortie du magasin, Yamamoto lui avait fait un compliment, avant de passer son bras affectueusement. Gokudera criait après Yamamoto pour oser toucher la Hime et s'en suivit encore une dispute sans intérêt. Elle soupira, autant profiter de ce moment.

Son portable sonna, et son cœur lâcha. Elle décrocha rapidement :

« O-oui !

_ Dame-Tsuna, où es-tu ? »

Ouf. Ce n'était que Reborn et il venait inconsciemment de lui flanquer une peur bleu. Elle s'imaginait déjà Raipparu lui dévoiler son mobile et elle en tremblait, rien que ça. Elle se concentra alors sur la question posée :

« J-je suis au centre commercial, avec les amis.

_ Ta voix tremble ?

_ A-ah ! C'est parce que tu m'as surprise alors qu'on passait un bon moment au calme ! »

Reborn ne répondit pas de suite. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui turlupinait son élève. Sans s'attarder davantage :

« Je ne vais pas gâcher tes moments de détente, je te laisse. Si tu rentres trop tard je te tue et je mangerai ta part du diner de ce soir. Tu as encore du temps, ah et au fait…l'autre vache idiote a déchiré ton cahier de maths ! _Buona giornata!_ »

Il avait raccroché. Sur le coup, Tsuna voulait le rappeler et crier « Quoi ? Mon cahier de maths est fichu ! » Mais ça serait peine perdu. Quel professeur sadique, ils avaient passé un bon moment avant hier, mais depuis il reprenait petit à petit ses habitudes. Quand elle avait pleuré il l'avait consolé mais ce moment n'avait pas duré très longtemps et là il redevenait ce tuteur sans scrupules. Elle fit une moue et s'apprêta à ranger son portable lorsque celui sonna à nouveau, qu'est ce qu'il voulait lui dire encore ? Son cahier d'histoire cette fois ?

« Quoi encore ? Et ne me dis pas que je n'ai aucune raison de me mettre en colère !

_ _Eh bien, vous êtes au mieux de votre forme Sawada-San. »_

C'était lui. Elle déglutit et posa sa main sur le portable et se tourna vers ses amis :

« Un petit moment, je dois parler à Reborn…c'est un truc hyper important ! »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, Gokudera avec un grand sourire :

« Venez nous rejoindre dans cette cafétéria quand vous aurez terminé Hime, vous voulez que je commande quelque chose pour vous ?

_ N-non, j'en aurais pour un petit moment je commanderai moi-même. Je reviens vite ! »

Elle s'éloigna et enfin, dans un endroit calme adossé à une vitrine de magasin fermé, elle reprit le téléphone :

« J-j'écoute…c'est vous Raipparu. Je vous jure, vous touchez à un de mes amis et je-

_ _Allons allons, ne nous fâchons pas alors que les choses commençaient dans une voie plutôt encourageante. Par ailleurs, c'est une belle journée. Les jours neigeux sont passés pour laisser le soleil apparaitre, vous en avez profité pour sortir vous amuser avec vos deux gardiens, Sasagawa Kyoko et Miura Haru. J'ajouterai également que la couleur orange vous sied si bien, et ce serre-tête vous va à ravir. »_

Il y avait du monde, elle ne pouvait pas crier. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle portait ? Et avec qui elle était venu ?

« Je_ m'excuse encore pour la veille. Cette nouvelle a dû vous perturber et rassurez-vous tant que vous ne commettez pas d'actions stupides et irréversibles vos gardiens et tout ce qui est précieux pour vous, restera intact. Je respecte mes engagements, à vous de remplir les vôtres. Je suis un homme qui ne trahi jamais sa parole et vous vous en rendrez compte plus rapidement que vous ne le pensiez : Comme convenu je vais vous dévoiler mon mobile. Il est assez simple, je dois vous tuer pour assouvir ma vengeance. Mon mobile, la raison pour laquelle je dois vous tuer c'est tout simplement par pur vengeance. Voici la réponse du pourquoi. Maintenant, vous allez devoir rentrer dans mon jeu définitivement si vous voulez connaitre les détails, à savoir de quelle manière je vais vous tuer, où et quand ? Pour que je puisse répondre à ces trois questions, vous devrez faire quelque chose. Vous êtes libre de refuser, dans ce cas vous mourrez sans être prévenue mais vous saurez pourquoi. Oh, et j'ajoute ceci : Si vous acceptez, tout ordres non respectés et les conséquences seront répercutés sur vos amis. Alors que choisissez-vous ? »_

Elle serra son portable, et cligna plusieurs fois.

« J'accepte…

__ Jamais un Vongola n'accepterait sa mise à mort, sauf si vous avez une idée en tête ? Peut être vouloir me battre ? Allons bon, vous acceptez c'est déjà une chose. Et puis, vous tuer sans que vous ne vous débattiez serait ennuyeux._

_ Attendez…j'accepte à condition de rajouter une question !

_ _Oh, et que proposez-vous ?_

_ Votre véritable identité. Vous devrez me dire votre vrai nom.

_ _A quoi cela vous avancerait Sawada-San ? Après tout, même Reborn n'est pas le véritable nom de ce Hitman. Nom de code ou pas, cela ne changera rien. »_

Il avait raison, à quoi ça servirait ? Tsuna reprit :

« Dans ce cas…pourquoi une vengeance ? Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'en voulez tant au point de…vouloir me tuer…c-c'est tout ce que je demande. »

C'était la seule fois que l'homme avait marqué une pause avant de répondre. Sa voix faible avait repris de l'assurance :

« …_Très bien. Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients. Les questions sont dorénavant, comment, où, le pourquoi de ma Vendetta et enfin quand. A chaque question, vous devrez faire quelque chose. Mais passons, j'ai des questions plus importantes maintenant. Est-ce que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose ? Et s'il vous plait répondez sincèrement. _

_ J-je…il y a…que…

_ _Le Hitman ? Je ne sous estimerai pas cet homme, il n'y a personne de plus paranoïaque. Il est suspicieux et je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le tenir écarté mais j'en ai trouvé un. Vous, vous êtes la personne en qui il a des sentiments très forts. Vous serez la personne parfaite en qui il ne pourra jamais douter et même si c'était le cas, il n'empièterait jamais dans votre intimité. Vous êtes une jeune femme pour qui il éprouve trop de respect même s'il est trop fier pour vous le montrer._

_ M-moi…mais il n'arrête pas de-

_ _Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Vous avez traversé de nombreuses choses ensembles, et dernièrement la malédiction est levé. J'imagine que les choses sont différentes à présent. Il est réputé pour être sans pitié, c'est un tueur après tout, mais avec vous si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, il agit d'une toute autre manière. Je l'ai remarqué, et ses regards, ses tirs intentionnellement ratés, les habitudes qu'il a développé avec vous. Il n'y a aucuns doutes, vous Sawada Tsunako, vous êtes le point faible du célèbre et redouté Hitman, Reborn._

_ Ce…ce n'est pas possible.

_ _Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous aurai-je dévoilé une vérité que vous ignoriez ? Mais comme vous êtes le point faible de cet homme, vous devriez vous sentir honoré. Après tout, j'ai rarement vu un homme avec autant de sang sur les mains, s'attacher à une personne comme vous. Des filles et des femmes, cet homme a tout pour lui. Il en a rejeté certaines et il en a tué d'autres, rien d'étonnant. En attendant, vous seule pouvez tenir le Hitman écarté. Il ne doit rien suspecter, absolument rien. A-t-il fouillé dans vos affaires ?_

_ O-oui…

_ _Où et quoi ?_

_ M-mon portable…

_ _Je vois. Il est vraiment méfiant, mais que s'est-il passé juste après ?_

_ Je lui ai dit…qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, que ce n'était qu'une erreur la veille.

_ _Et vous a-t-il cru ? »_

Elle signait son arrêt de mort en même temps que celui de Reborn. Elle était en train de piétiner sur sa confiance, et elle se sentait affreuse. Tsuna ne se rendait pas compte que les regards des passants étaient sur elle, la Vongola pleurait mais elle reprit rapidement, la mort dans l'âme.

« Oui.

_ _Oh ? Eh bien, c'est encourageant. Cela confirme donc ce que je vous ai dit, vous êtes bien la seule personne que ce Hitman accepterait de croire. Il est froid et il n'a aucune compassion mais votre relation fait exception à la règle. Bien, je vous rappellerai, d'ici là je vous souhaite un agréable moment. Gardez ce magnifique serre tête, je suis certain que le Hitman appréciera. La prochaine fois, le sujet sera la manière dont je vous tuerai. Vous devrez accomplir quelque chose pour que je vous réponde, mais pour l'instant amusez-vous Sawada-San. Au fait, les larmes ne vous vont pas en revanche, vos amis et le Hitman se rendront compte de votre mine dépitée. Mentez, prétextez à un problème de cœur. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »_

Il raccrocha. Elle sécha ses larmes, et eut un rire amer. Jusqu'où cette mascarade allait continuer, rien que d'obéir aux ordres de ce monstre, elle se sentait juste abjecte. Et la confiance de Reborn ? S'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait, rien ne sera plus pareil.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Un homme sur terre, la surveillait et voulait la tuer et ne trouvant aucune solution pour approcher ce tueur, elle rentrait comme une idiote dans son jeu pervers ! De quelle manière allait-elle mourir ? Égorgé, une hémorragie dû à une blessure profonde, par strangulation ? Une mort lente et douloureuse, rapide et sans ressentir de mal ? Et où ? Et quand ?

Tsuna serra le portable, tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, un sinistre cauchemar et bientôt le soleil allait se lever et elle se réveillera, tout ça ne sera qu'un vaste souvenir !

Mais tout était réel et ça faisait horriblement mal, elle souffrait tellement de devoir mentir à ses amis, d'agir hypocritement de décocher des faux sourires et de se dire que si elle ne parvenait pas à battre Raipparu, elle n'aura plus l'occasion de voir le sourire de ses amis, de laisser son rire s'accompagner aux leurs.

Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore mise ?

Xxx

De retour à la cafétéria Tsuna souriait. Un beau, splendide faux sourire plâtré sur ses lèvres. Elle était calme et ne disait pratiquement rien mais elle souriait. Les autres faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais ils soupçonnaient quelque chose. Tsuna n'était pas blessée, mais alors pourquoi ses yeux étaient rouges ?

Ils burent tous quelque chose et flânèrent encore un peu. Tsuna était là, elle souriait mais plus les heures passaient et plus son sourire leur semblait creux. Elle était là mais ils avaient l'impression que c'était un fantôme qui les suivait. Vers la fin de l'après midi ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Tsuna, et puis la Mama avait préparé des petits gâteaux au chocolats à leur retour. Naturellement, les filles n'avaient pas refusés l'offre. Arrivés chez elle, Tsuna cessa de sourire et souffla un simple bonjour, Reborn l'accueillit avec son humour très caractéristique :

« Content que tu sois entière après cette séance détente, Dame-Tsuna. »

Une séance de détente ? Un véritable enfer oui ! Elle se sentait encore plus crispée que la veille, quelqu'un voulait la tuer, et il l'espionnait en plus ! Peut être même qu'il la voyait à ce moment. Elle frissonna, non cette journée était l'une des pires.

Reborn nota l'air dépitée de son élève mais il mit ça sur le compte de sa fatigue, ou le stress qu'elle vivait perpétuellement avec lui. Il remarqua tout aussi bien l'accessoire qu'elle portait, c'était plutôt…_bien_. Il se reprit rapidement. Ses pensés allaient dans des directions étranges.

Tsuna accepta avec joie l'assiette de cake au chocolat et monta à l'étage en promettant à sa mère de ne pas faire de miettes. Reborn la suivit. La Vongola prit place sur un coussin et posa l'assiette sur la table basse :

« Reborn, tu en veux ? Je te prépare un expresso ? »

S'il s'attendait à ça. Tsuna qui lui proposait du café et serviable en plus ! Est-ce que la fille avait enfin compris sa tâche et elle ne rechignera plus pour le poste de dixième du nom ? Il posa son regard sur elle, ses yeux étaient doux mais il y avait aussi ce petit quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas sur son visage. De la crainte. Avait-t-elle peur de lui ?

« J'en prendrais un volontiers, merci.

_ Ah ! Je courre te faire ça ! »

Quelque minute plus tard elle revenait avec deux tasses, une de thé et l'autre le café de Reborn. L'adolescente posa les deux tasses soigneusement sur la table et elle ferma la porte avant de s'assoir sur son coussin. Un silence, Tsuna mangeait un gâteau tout en essayant de résoudre ses fichus énigmes tandis que son tuteur la regardait en buvant son café. Aucun bruits, jusqu'à ce que le Hitman pousse un soupir :

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Tsuna releva la tête les yeux ronds, apparemment elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait :

« R-rien…y'a rien.

Non, vraiment il n'y avait rien. Un maniaque voulait juste sa peau, afin d'assouvir une vendetta mais sinon, il n'y avait rien.

_ Gokudera et Yamamoto m'ont dit que tu avais parlé avec moi au téléphone. Assez longtemps, et que tu étais revenu…dépitée. Que tu te comportais étrangement, ce sont tes gardiens ils ne sont pas aveugle.

_ R-Reborn…

_ Ne me cache plus rien Tsuna.

Xxx

En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment,  
>:3 Merci à vous, humbles lectrices.<p>

**Peace**

**CherryDuck  
><strong>


	5. La Decima mentait !

_Voilà, c'est déjà la rentrée ! (Je vais y passer demain) Blague à part, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! (Aller, chantons tous en cœur !) _

_Enfin bref, je ne possède pas KHR. Je précise aussi que le couple principal pour cette fic' reste RebornxTsuna mais comme je l'ai dit il y a également du GokuderaxTsuna. Il y aura un peu de tout en fait, donc c'est aussi du AllxTsuna._

_Enjoyez ce chapitre, et bonne rentrée à tout le monde !_

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Un silence, Tsuna mangeait un gâteau tout en essayant de résoudre ses fichus énigmes tandis que son tuteur la regardait en buvant son café. Aucun bruits, jusqu'à ce que le Hitman pousse un soupir :_

_« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? »_

_Tsuna releva la tête les yeux ronds, apparemment elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait :_

_« R-rien…y'a rien._

_Non, vraiment il n'y avait rien. Un maniaque voulait juste sa peau, afin d'assouvir une vendetta mais sinon, il n'y avait rien._

__ Gokudera et Yamamoto m'ont dit que tu avais parlé avec moi au téléphone. Assez longtemps, et que tu étais revenu…dépitée. Que tu te comportais étrangement, ce sont tes gardiens ils ne sont pas aveugle._

__ R-Reborn…_

__ Ne me cache plus rien Tsuna._

**Chapitre V**

Son corps entier se raidit, il allait tout découvrir. Raipparu était dangereux ! Bien sûr, Reborn aussi mais elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, comme elle en avait fait le serment personne ne devait être impliqué.

« Il y a deux choses. Vrai, je t'ai parlé. Faux, pas aussi longtemps. Ensuite, un cahier déchiré par cet idiot de veau t'agacerait mais sans plus. Ça signifie que quelqu'un d'autre t'a appelé, que tu as parlé avec ce quelqu'un et pour ce qui est du contenu de la conversation…je veux _tout_ savoir. »

Reborn était sérieux, vraiment sérieux ! Il dégageait une aura terrifiante, Tsuna déglutit.

C'était l'aura du Hitman Reborn.

Il fallait trouver quelque chose, un mensonge. Mentir encore ? Tsuna déglutit et serrait les pans de son jogging, tout en refusant d'affronter le regard de son tuteur. Elle devait trouver une excuse, une explication quelque chose d'assez convainquant pour écarter Reborn. Mais quoi ? Elle repensa à la conversation avec le tueur plus tôt.

_Mentez, prétextez à un problème de cœur._

Mais elle avait déjà menti à Reborn, ça lui faisait mal de profiter de cette confiance que le Hitman n'accordait pas aussi facilement. Elle était honorée de recevoir ces petites choses que le tueur ne donnait pas à n'importe qui et là, c'était comme si elle trahissait cet homme. Elle abdiqua. Sawada allait vraiment prétexter un chagrin d'amour.

« La vérité c'est que… »

Mon dieu, elle se sentait si affreuse de lui mentir. C'était si difficile, son cœur se serrait c'était insupportable. Des larmes coulèrent, elle leva la tête :

« La vérité c'est que…je suis amoureuse…m-mais il ne m'aime pas en retour. »

Reborn qui voulait transmuter son caméléon en arme, s'arrêta net. Il avait bien entendu. Son élève aimait un homme, mais cet idiot ne l'aimait pas donc…

« J'ai reçu un appel, j-je ne lui avait pourtant jamais donné mon numéro. Et il s'est moqué de moi, comme les filles de la dernière fois. »

Quelle piètre actrice, se disait-elle. Qui croirait un mensonge aussi gros ? Elle essuya ses larmes rapidement et fixait ses genoux, attendant une réaction. Comment pourrait-on croire une telle histoire, le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de peaufiner son mensonge, la supercherie allait vite être découverte. Ce n'était juste qu'une question de secondes, et si le mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné alors elle sera obligé de tout avouer et d'impliquer ses amis dans une position dangereuse.

Au lieu de ça, elle entendit un rire. Tsuna releva la tête, Reborn riait mais on aurait dit qu'il se forçait. Son arme en main et les yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse il pouffa :

« Ah, la bonne blague. »

Tsuna paniqua. Ça y'est, Game over ! Il avait tout découvert et elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour lui avoir menti.

« Jamais. Je vais aller discuter avec lui. On ne rejette _jamais_ mon élève.

_ Eh ? R-Reborn ?

_ Donne moi son nom et son adresse. »

La jeune Vongola avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à y croire. Reborn la croyait. Il croyait qu'il y avait vraiment un homme et que cet homme l'avait rejeté et humilié, il croyait au tapis de mensonge qu'elle venait de lui tisser. Rire ou être effrayée, Tsuna ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Maintenant, elle paniquait :

« Attends, Reborn !

_ Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas de savoir qui est cet homme, hors de question que je laisse passer une telle bavure et-

_ NON ! Tu ne comprends pas ‼

Reborn la regarda, surpris. Si quelqu'un avait osé hausser la voix contre lui, si quelqu'un avait osé agripper sa veste, si quelqu'un avait osé discuter une de ses décisions, et bien ce quelqu'un ne serait plus là. Mais il s'agissait de Sawada Tsuna dixième Boss des Vongola et jeune fille pour qui il éprouvait respect, pour qui il accordait sa confiance et pour qui il ressentait un profond attachement. Alors il laissa faire, et ses yeux se radoucirent :

« Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plait. D-de toute façon, c'est fini maintenant. »

Elle avait presque manqué de le secouer, Tsuna se reprit. Elle replia correctement la veste et réarrangea sa cravate. Elle baissa les yeux, elle avait terriblement honte :

« Désolé »

C'était pour se sentir mieux qu'elle disait ça. Tsuna ne s'excusait pas pour s'être emportée mais parce qu'elle était vraiment désolé de lui mentir, à lui. Et aux autres, mais têtue comme elle était, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle s'occupera de Raipparu, sans aide. Sans susciter de l'inquiétude chez les autres. Toute seule sans même Reborn, agir en solo pour une fois et agir comme une fille courageuse.

Il baissa son arme et toute trace d'animosité disparaissait, tandis que son élève se relevait pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine. Il l'en empêcha, agrippant doucement son poignet et surprenant au passage Tsuna :

« Jamais on ne refuse un Vongola. »

Elle détourna le regard, toujours cette histoire de Vongola. Et pensait-on à elle ? Seulement, Reborn n'avait pas terminé :

« …mais il est impensable de pouvoir te refuser. Si c'est le cas, alors tu es tombée sur plus idiot que toi. »

Tsuna rougissait un peu.

« M-merci »

Le tueur ne relâcha pas son poignet, au lieu de ça il l'amena à s'assoir sur le petit coussin à côté de lui, le contact de sa main n'était pas désagréable pensait Tsuna. Il ne serrait pas, et il n'y avait pas de rictus malsain sur son visage. Rien de suspect donc. La brune rougissait c'était quand même Reborn, ce genre de geste c'était si…ce n'était pas lui. Ou alors découvrait-elle une nouvelle facette de son tuteur ? Sa grande main serrait la sienne, et la caressait même avec son pouce. Elle était réconfortée. Tsuna leva les yeux déterminée « Reborn…je ne veux pas devenir la dixième Vongola »

Il soupira, las de son refus mais au lieu de ça la jeune adolescente souriait toujours déterminée « …mais je ferai tout pour protéger. »

Reborn ne voyait pas le rapport entre son amour non réciproque et sa fonction de future Boss, mais en remarquant cette lueur dans les yeux et son poing qu'elle brandissait fièrement, il se contenta juste de sourire :

« Pas si vite, tu dois survivre à mon enseignement d'abord ! »

L'atmosphère était de nouveau détendue, le mal entendu était complètement dissipé et puis l'histoire était fausse de toute manière, se disait Tsuna. Elle faisait semblant de bouder lorsqu'il se vantait et sortait des phrases comme : _« Tu ne pourras pas atteindre mon géni »_ ou _« L'élève ne peut pas dépasser le maitre »_.

Tsuna termina ses devoirs sans demander de l'aide à Reborn, elle ne voulait pas faire ses exercices avec les méthodes spéciales de son tuteur. La culpabilité d'avoir menti à Reborn était encore présente, comme elle pensait à Raipparu. Elle ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit avec ça plus longtemps, elle le battra. La jeune Vongola l'avait juré sur son honneur.

Sa mère l'appelait, ah c'était l'heure de diner. Elle sourit doucement en touchant sa main, son despotique tuteur avait de bons côtés. Que racontait-elle ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait, c'était un homme bien.

Son ventre gargouilla, elle soupira et descendit.

Mais son portable sonna et elle décrocha aussitôt :

« A-allo ! »

_ _Vous êtes rapide, Sawada-San._

Tsuna ne répondit pas, mais serra juste son poing :

« _Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus, mais laissez juste votre anneau de Vongola sur votre lit avant de diner_. _Ne vous inquiétez de rien, personne ne sera blessé si vous obéissez la coopération fonctionne à merveille pour l'instant, oseriez-vous tout gâcher ? _»

_ V-vous êtes, un monstre…

_ _Ma foi, vous avez du répondant Sawada-San. Allons bon, ne vous attardez pas, faites tout simplement ce que je vous ai demandé._

L'adolescente plissa les yeux puis arracha sa chaine de force et retourna dans sa chambre afin de poser sa bague. Elle sortit de suite :

«_ Parfait, je vais chercher le paquet. En attendant, profitez bien du repas Sawada-San_. »

Elle raccrocha et enfouit son portable dans sa poche, et descendit les escaliers rapidement. Tout le monde était à table, Yamamoto était présent avec son dynamique gardien de la tempête, le repas était bien animé ! Elle prit place, souffla un « bon appétit » Et encore, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Tsuna s'en rendait compte, qu'elle perdait un peu de son appétit, lors du diner surtout. Mais elle se força, il ne fallait pas agir de manière suspecte.

« Ahaha ! Lambo-San va piquer la nourriture de Stupidera ! » Cria Lambo en se servant dans le bol de Gokudera. Celui-ci bouillonnait littéralement :

« De quoi !? Mange ta bouffe et arrêtes espèce de petit pique assiette ! »

_ G-Gokudera ! Repose Lambo ! Ricana nerveusement Yamamoto qui craignait mettre en colère son ami.

Nana reprit Lambo et s'excusa :

« Je suis désolé Lambo-San, cette fois je n'ai pas prévu très grand alors tu ne peux pas te resservir…

_ Non, c'est bon. » Répondit Tsuna, qui se leva sous les yeux étonné de ses gardiens, ainsi que le reste du petit monde. Elle offrit avec un sourire un des plats qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, d'ailleurs sa mère réprimanda sa fille, inquiète :

« Tsu-chan, tu as à peine mangé !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis gavée de gâteaux tout à l'heure alors je n'ai plus faim. Tiens, Lambo. »

Le petit prit la nourriture et Gokudera recommençait à vociférer sur le fait qu'il ne remerciait pas la généreuse Hime qu'elle était. Elle aida à débarrasser, elle borda les plus petits I-pin et Lambo puis ses amis s'en allèrent. Ils allaient se revoir demain de toute manière, mais curieusement lorsqu'il fallait dire au revoir à Gokudera, Tsuna sentait son estomac se retourner.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait faim, elle sentait une sorte d'angoisse. De l'angoisse :

« Faites attention tout les deux sur le chemin du retour…

_ M-merci de vous inquiéter tant Hime !

_ Ouais, et merci à ta mère de nous laisser venir chez toi, c'est très généreux !

_ Idiot de Baseballeur, j'allais le dire ! »

Tsuna prit la parole :

« Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto…ma porte est _toujours_ ouverte pour vous. » Déclara-t-elle, avec un sourire lumineux. Le genre de sourire qui vous fait fondre sur place, qui fissurerait même un cœur de pierre.

Les deux gardiens rirent nerveusement, apparemment gêné et touché. Un au revoir, et tout le monde rentra chez soit. Reborn était dans sa chambre, il dormait. Et Tsuna paniqua.

Son anneau n'était plus sur son lit. Raipparu l'avait donc bien pris, et pour la Vongola c'était encore une autre prise de conscience du danger qui planait sur elle et sa famille. Elle mit ses pyjamas, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeille car elle se sentait…peu en sécurité. Tsuna avait la sensation d'être épié.

Elle se leva avec sa couverture et s'assied près de la chaise de son tuteur. C'était inconfortable de dormir assise, mais une fois avoir trouvé la position la moins inconfortable, elle ferma ses paupières. Tuteur tyrannique, méchant, sadique, assassin, antipathique, sans scrupule ou quoique ce soit.

Pour elle c'était ce tuteur fort, à la science infuse, classe, charmant et véritable gentleman lorsqu'il s'y mettait, c'était son moteur, sa détermination. Son professeur le meilleur Hitman.

C'était juste Reborn, l'homme avec qui elle se sentait _juste _bien.

« Bonne nuit, Reborn… »

Alors qu'elle s'endormait, un sourire apparu sur le visage du Hitman.

Xxx

Les vacances d'hiver enfin, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Et bientôt Noel et ensuite le nouvel an. Tsuna était assise épuisé, Lambo et I-pin à côté d'elle. L'adolescente soupira, Reborn était d'autant plus cruel dans les entrainements, il l'avait obligé à faire un marathon !

Elle prit une mèche de cheveux et joua avec, s'amusant à tresser ses cheveux. Les enfants jouaient, sa mère préparait le diner et Reborn...tiens, où était-il ? Probablement parti siroter un Espresso, il faisait ça à n'importe quelle heure. Tsuna sourit, elle se familiarisait avec ce nouveau Reborn. Elle se leva et s'étira un peu, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Mais sa mère l'appela :

« Tsu-chan~~ !

_ 'ka-San ?

_ J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour les fêtes de fin d'année ! Oh je suis certaine que ça va te plaire mon bébé ! » Nana enlaça sa fille affectueusement, et Tsuna se laissa juste faire, curieuse.

« Alors voilà, ton père sera de retour ‼ Mais chéri ne pourra venir que pour le nouvel an…il va rater Noel, tu sais qu'il s'en veut beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir se libérer ! »

En mentionnant son père, Tsuna se refroidit. Cependant, pour ne pas briser la bonne humeur de sa mère :

« J-je suis contente…comme il n'est_ jamais_ là, ça sera bien de le revoir !

_ Ah ! Ça fait du bien de te l'entendre dire mon bébé ! J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait fêter Noel la veille du nouvel an ! Ton père est déjà d'accord pour louer une salle de fête, car Reborn-san m'a dit que beaucoup de tes amis seront là, ce n'est pas formidable ?

_ B-beaucoup… ?

_ Ah, c'est Reborn-San, il m'a dit qu'un grand comité serait là, et que la maison ne serait pas assez grande pour accueillir ce beau monde ! Ce sont ses paroles ! »

Tsuna plissa les yeux et elle pâlit immédiatement. Elle avait une petite idée de qui pouvait venir mais elle préféra ignorer son intuition. _Chouette, je vais mourir !_ Cependant, elle ne trouva rien à redire, sa mère semblait aux anges, elle ne rétorqua pas. Elle espérait juste que ce nouvel an se passerait de manière normale. Tsuna, pensait qu'il fallait prévenir Kyoko, et les autres filles. Et ses gardiens seront forcément de la partie, même si elle avait des doutes pour Hibari, lui qui détestait la foule.

« Ne te force pas, j'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde.

_ Hiiiie ‼ R-Reborn ‼ N'apparais pas comme ça ! » Le Hitman ricana et réajusta son fédora, son élève ne changeait pas :

« J'ai déjà envoyé les invitations, et plusieurs de mes _connaissances_ seront là également Mama. » Tsuna frissonna en entendant le mot « connaissances » sortir de la bouche de son tuteur :

« He ? Vraiment ? Donc tout le monde est d'accord ! Je sens que ça va être spectaculaire ! J'ai intérêt à me remonter les manches ! »

La brune pensa fort : _Tu n'as pas idée maman…_ Tsuna regardait sa mère battre des cils, totalement euphorique. Elle se tourna vers Reborn :

« R-Reborn… ? Qui sera là ?

_ Te le dire maintenant gâcherait la surprise, en attendant pourquoi ne pas réfléchir à ce que tu porteras ce soir là ? »

Tsuna fit la moue. _Pourquoi est ce que je devrais ? _Pensa-t-elle.

_ Voyons, l'élégance compte énormément. Bah, si c'est une affaire si compliqué, je peux me charger de te trouver quelque chose…

_ S-sans façon ! Objecta la petite brune en imaginant Reborn lui dénicher un cosplay.

Reborn se contenta de réajuster son fedora, mais son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir et dans ce genre de moments, Tsuna se sentait tellement petite :

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais à quelle point tu n'étais pas féminine.

_ R-Reborn ‼

_ Tu dors la bouche grande ouverte et à même le sol. » Renchéri le Hitman, avec une expression totalement amusé. Il ne cachait plus cette joie de faire rougir et lancer des piques embarrassantes sur son élève. Cependant, cela amena le Hitman à se demander quelque chose. Et ce petit rituel durait depuis quelques semaines.

Alors qu'il s'assit à table, Nana déposant une tasse de café devant lui :

_D'ailleurs, j'ignorais que je pouvais être une présence rassurante, de quoi avais-tu encore peur hier ?

Tsunako s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle s'arrêta. _Parce qu'un tueur voulait sa peau ?_ Cela faisait un bout de temps déjà, Raipparu n'avait pas téléphoné mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir…d'avoir peur. Alors elle avait pris pour habitude de dormir à côté de Reborn, au début se disait-elle, pour se sentir en sécurité mais, la présence du Hitman était en effet rassurante, réconfortante. C'était la première fois que Reborn en parlait, et elle était un peu embarrassée. Que devrait-elle lui dire ? Elle sentit ses joues se chauffer :

« J-je n'avais peur de rien…

_ Alala…ça me rappelle quand Tsuna-chan était petite, elle venait se coucher devant la porte de notre chambre lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar !

_ K-ka-San ! »

Nana touillait la soupe qu'elle préparait, puis parti en gloussant au salon pour prévenir les enfants que le diner sera presque prêt. Tsuna fit une moue adorable et soupira, puis elle rencontra les yeux de son tuteur. Elle s'y habituait à cette apparence d'adulte, mais Reborn ne cessait de l'impressionner. Il fallait bien l'avouer, Reborn était beau ou en reprenant les même termes que les filles avaient employés « _A tomber par terre_ ». Être un homme aussi parfait devait être illégal. Et consciente du chemin douteux que prenait ses pensés, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge rompant ainsi le contact visuel :

« Jaune ou orange. »

Tsuna releva la tête, le Hitman termina sa tasse puis se leva, et détourna rapidement le regard :

« Ce sont les couleurs qui te vont le mieux. Si cela peut t'aider pour trouver une tenue. »

Le cœur de l'adolescente battait rapidement, et ses joues étaient totalement empourprées, mais la surprise une fois passé, elle eut un sourire. _Merci_. Enfin, il avait raison. Si autant de monde devait être au rendez-vous, elle devrait peut être trouver rapidement quelque chose pour cette soirée. Sa mère devait être assez douée pour ça. Le regard déterminé, Tsuna se leva à son tour :

« Ka-San ! Tu as toujours envie d'aller faire du shoping ? »

Xxx

Gokudera Hayato, soupira une énième fois. Cela faisait de bonnes heures qu'il était maladroitement assis par terre, les mains soutenant sa tête tandis qu'il agitait nerveusement ses jambes. Il avait reçu l'invitation à la grande réception Vongola. Le papier était d'ailleurs posé sur son torse. Il allait passer un autre nouvel an avec Tsuna, cette pensé remplissait son cœur de joie ! Néanmoins, l'évènement en question n'aura lieu que dans deux semaines. Deux longues semaines, et il devra prendre son mal en patience. Son expression se radoucit tout de même. La Hime sera radieuse, il le pressentait.

Ses rêveries furent interrompues, de manière soudaine et brutale. Sa sœur était debout les mains sur les hanches et écrasait son frère avec son pied :

« Tu comptes rester là à rêvasser encore longtemps ?

_ L-laisse-moi tranquille sorcière ! »

La jeune femme retira son pied et s'assied près de son frère. Celui-ci, décida de bouder restant silencieux, attendant que sa sœur parte.

Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser en paix ? Bianchi lâcha un soupir, son frère pouvait agir de manière tellement puérile. Pourtant, aujourd'hui alors qu'ils étaient seuls, elle voulait avoir une conversation avec son frère. Chose qui était rare pour ces deux là, leur relation n'était aussi conflictuelle qu'auparavant, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils s'offriraient des roses le lendemain.

« J'ai à te parler, Hayato.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, et je suis occupé. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Occupé à fantasmer sur la Vongola, en voilà une occupation… »

Hayato se redressa rapidement, et lança un regard noir à sa sœur. Il commença aussitôt à l'asséner d'insultes, mais la jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule :

« C'est une gentille personne. Et elle assez mignonne…elle est également forte, quoique un tantinet maladroite mais je suis contente que tu sois tombé amoureux d'elle. »

D'accord. Comme ça, les choses était limpides.

Bianchi avait le mérite d'être directe. Hayato resta un moment bouche-bée :

« Q-quoi…je…enfin...n-ne va pas croire que j'ai des pensés aussi…

_ Hayato… » Bianchi releva un sourcil et s'autorisa un sourire taquin. L'expression qu'arborait sa sœur voulait clairement dire «On ne me l'a fait pas à moi, je sais que j'ai raison. » Et l'adolescent renonça, à quoi bon ! Sa sœur avait découvert le poteau rose, cela voulait aussi dire que- :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna n'en sait strictement rien.

_ Oh. Hum…ça se voit tant que ça… ? » Dit-il en détournant le regard.

_ Laisse-moi réfléchir…ça sauterait aux yeux de n'importe qui sauf à une personne qui se nomme Sawada Tsunako. »

Le silence retomba et Gokudera essayait de trouver les mots justes mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait tenter de prendre la parole, il s'arrêtait avant même de prononcer une syllabe. Bianchi lui sourit tendrement :

« Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »

Pas de réponse, juste un hochement de tête. Il était apparemment embarrassé d'être confronté à ses sentiments, et d'avoir cette conversation avec sa sœur. Mais il y avait ce petit truc, ce petit quelque chose qui était si bien caché. De la peur, de la honte, cette impression d'être un moins que rien, cette sensation de ne pas mériter Tsuna :

« C'est-à-dire que…je ne pense pas que la Hime…et je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. »

Bianchi ne conserva plus son expression chaleureuse, elle agrippa violemment le col de la chemise de son frère :

«Arrête d'agir comme ça ‼ »

Hayato regarda sa sœur, surpris et effrayé par cette colère soudaine :

« Est-ce que tu l'aime !? Est-ce que ton seul souhait serait d'être à ses côtés ? Est-ce qu'elle représente ton tout ? Je ne veux pas ce genre de réponse Hayato, je veux un oui ! »

Le plus jeune était violemment secoué par les épaules, comme si elle tentait de le réveiller :

« Tu n'es pas le seul Hayato, tu n'es pas le seul à l'aimer ! Et ne me donne pas cet air de dégonflé ! Tu l'aimes ? Prouve-le ! Tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur ? Surpasse-toi ! Tu n'es pas assez fort ? Entraine-toi davantage ! Tu crois ne pas la mériter ? Alors fais en sorte de devenir quelqu'un de bien qui lui fasse honneur ! Pour une fois dans ta vie essaies d'agir comme un homme et non comme un gosse ‼»

Jamais il n'avait vu sa sœur parler avec autant de ferveur. Les paroles faisaient écho en lui, tout son corps tremblait. Bianchi s'éloigna, et serra son poing, attendant que Gokudera parle.

« O-oui…j'aime la Hime plus que tout. »

La jeune femme serra le poing et frappa son frère en criant :_ Stronzo_ !

Gokudera se courba de douleur, tenant d'une main sa joue amoché. Il se leva et cria :

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ‼ ?

_ Tu n'étais pas assez convaincant. Tu ressemblais à une fille qui acceptait une demande en mariage… » Articula-t-elle simplement. Elle lui tourna le dos et pris le carton d'invitation. Gokudera, sa virilité venant d'être de nouveau insulté, il se prépara à mitrailler sa sœur d'injures :

« Espèce de- … !

_ Tu comptes y aller ? » Hayato fut surpris par cette question.

« Bien sûr que je vais y aller ! J'ai l'occasion de passer le nouvel an avec Hime ! »

Bianchi posa une main sous son menton, en mode réflexion intense. Elle promena son regard sur son frère, étudiant les vêtements qu'il portait de haut en bas.

« Hm. Tu as besoin d'un petit relooking. »

Gokudera pâlit.

Xxx

Inutile de mentionner que Mukuro trépignait d'impatience, après tout, il ne laisserait pas une chance de posséder le corps de Tsunako. L'Arcobaleno était passé tout à l'heure, et il avait été bref. L'invitation posé sur un vieux meuble, Chrome était heureuse d'assister à cette réception. Tsunako était tellement gentille et attentionnée avec elle. L'illusionniste ricana. Avec qui, cette naïve Tsunako ne l'était pas ? La seule tâche sur le tableau était Hibari Kyouya. L'Arcobaleno avait été sérieux, lui faisant savoir qu'aucune disputes ou combats ne seraient tolérés. C'était un de ces événements majeurs organisé par la famille Vongola elle-même. Sa haine pour la mafia subsistait toujours, mais une partie de lui avait accepté d'être le gardien de Tsuna. Il ne servait pas, il n'aidait pas la mafia, il le faisait pour cette maladroite et mignonne Tsunako.

Enfin, ce nouvel an allait être prometteur.

Xxx

_:D A la prochaine fidèle lectrices !_

**CherryDuck**


	6. Le Nouvel An qu'ils fêtaient !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_C'était un de ces événements majeurs organisé par la famille Vongola elle-même. Sa haine pour la mafia subsistait toujours, mais une partie de lui avait accepté d'être le gardien de Tsuna. Il ne servait pas, il n'aidait pas la mafia, il le faisait pour cette maladroite et mignonne Tsunako._

_Enfin, ce nouvel an allait être prometteur._

**Chapitre VI_  
><em>**

C'était enfin le grand soir. Dino se présenta en premier avec quelque de ces hommes ainsi que son fidèle bras droit, Romario. La salle était immense éclairé par un gigantesque lustre. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées, des meubles somptueux, un buffet avec diverses spécialités typiquement italiennes. Les invités affluaient, seulement Tsunako n'était pas encore présente. Ses gardiens étaient présents, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei et même Lambo. D'autres familles raccrochées à la famille Vongola étaient là même si leur influence était insignifiante. _Des mafieux de basse gamme_. Tous attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de la future héritière, beaucoup s'étaient déplacés de très loin pour cette occasion rare. Le brouhaha fut interrompu par l'arrivée du 9ème du nom. Gokudera baissa respectueusement la tête :

_ Kyuudaime ! C'est un véritable honneur !

Le visage du neuvième s'éclaira, observant les gardiens. Ils étaient forts et leur volonté de protéger Tsunako n'avait aucune limite. Et il semblait même que le charme de Tsunako ne les laisse pas indifférent. Ce genre de chose se ressentait.

Enfin, Mukuro finit par se montrer habillé différemment, préférant des vêtements sobres, ayant opté pour du noir et du mauve. Et bien sûr, avec son sceptre. Chrome était à ses côté. Mukuro croisa le regard d'Hibari. Un éclair se forma entre eux, Hibari dû se retenir de ne pas engager un combat. Seulement ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, et lui qui détestait la foule il ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention. Gokudera tenait également à ce que tout soit parfait, aussi il inspectait toutes les cinq minutes que tout était en ordre.

La porte principale a bien failli sauter, car les nouveaux venus étaient grossiers, violents et bruyants. Sans aucun doute, la Varia qui faisait une entrée tout en style. Squalo criait et harcelait pratiquement tous les invités. Xanxus était silencieux, assénant parfois des « Ta gueule » ou des « J'ai faim ». Lussuria n'avait pas perdu de temps pour aller voir les gardiens de la Decima. Et Levy était une fois de plus laissé à l'écart. Lussuria s'approcha de Gokudera :

« Aloooors ?! Où est Tsuna-chan ?

_ D-dégage crétin ! La Hime n'est pas encore là ! »

Lussuria feignit une expression triste, joignant ses mains comme s'il priait :

« Mais je veux voir quelle tenue Tsuna-chan a choisi ! »

Puis il continua de chouiner, se plaignant du retard de la Decima. Le neuvième croisa le regard de son fils adoptif Xanxus. Il lui sourit, assez content de voir que Xanxus avait accepté l'invitation. Le changement ne se voyait pas au premier abord mais Xanxus semblait avoir enterré la hache de guerre, et avoir accepté sa place. Les progrès étaient là.

Les gens s'impatientaient, Belphegor et Fran dévoraient le buffet. Fran ne semblait pas réaliser qu'appeler Mukuro « Pineapple-san » était dangereux. Hayato perdait presque la raison devant ce désordre. Quand enfin, un troisième groupe se présenta : Byakuran. Cette fois inoffensif et sans aucune envie de régner sur le monde comme dans le futur. Yuni était avec lui et Gama restait près de la princesse.

Les Arcobalenos faisaient leur première apparition en public depuis que la malédiction était levée. Le silence était de mise, les invités n'osaient pas parler mais se contentaient de chuchoter. Ces personnes là étaient réputées pour leur force. Les gens étaient intimidés, surtout par Reborn. Celui-ci scrutait la salle à la recherche de son élève, et au passage reçu un regard noir de la part de Xanxus. Reborn lui rendit un regard d'autant plus glacial, mais ce petit échange ne dura que quelque secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit et les visages se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue.

« _Oh mon dieu…_ »

Personne ne savait qui avait dit ça, mais ce que les gardiens, Arcobalenos, voyaient était magnifique.

Tsunako, plus rayonnante que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Elle s'avança doucement consciente qu'elle était le centre d'attention, seule les bruits de ses pas résonnèrent dans la salle. Ces chaussures en verre digne d'une vraie princesse, avec des talons pas trop hauts. Quand à sa robe longue, qui mettait en valeur ses formes délicates, son cou était largement dégagé. Un décolleté simple, les bordures en dentelle méticuleusement cousu. Au niveau des bretelles, des bouts de tulles cousu tombant paresseusement le long de ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptables, mais la coiffeuse était parvenu à clipser de précieuses barrettes en forme de fleur de chaque côté.

Ce petit serre-tête orné de pierres précieuses donnait l'impression de porter une couronne. Le maquillage était léger, le mascara faisait ressortir davantage ses beaux yeux, et le rouge à lèvre couleur pêche était parfait. Une véritable princesse, à couper le souffle. Assez pour qu'Hibari souffle un « Whao… » Et Mukuro, agréablement surpris par la Decima, n'avait rien à dire à part « Oya…oya… »

Le reste des gardiens avaient comme perdu l'usage de la parole. Tsunako était sublime, à rendre jalouse toutes les femmes de mafieux présente dans cette salle.

Tsunako était accompagné de sa mère Nana. Cette dernière semblait satisfaite du résultat, et fière de sa fille.

Reborn écarquilla les yeux en voyant son élève. La toute première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit : « _Qu'elle est belle._ » et ceci s'accompagnait avec un sentiment de fierté. Son élève grandissait. Un pincement dans la poitrine le fit tressaillir. Un jour viendra, il aura accompli sa mission et son enseignement prendra fin. Le contrat sera rompu et il devra retourner à sa vie d'assassin. Il se disait que s'attacher trop était synonyme de faiblesse. Ha, ça devenait cliché. Mais, comment ne pas rester insensible face à Tsunako ? D'accord, elle était d'une maladresse et d'une naïveté, elle récoltait des mauvaises notes dans presque toutes les matières. Il l'admirait quand même, car elle n'hésitait pas à faire passer ses amis en premier. Tsuna parvenait à rester la même personne dans ce monde sombre et cruel qu'était la mafia.

Il se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensés. Il se ramollissait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Elle le désarmait, elle réussissait toujours à le surprendre. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à qui il accordait sa confiance. Il s'avança vers elle, décidant de la taquiner :

« Hé bien, il semble que ta mère a un talent pour te rendre présentable. Je devrais lui faire plus souvent appel.

_ Reborn !

_ Remarque, il faudrait avoir une plus grosse poitrine…

_ Reborn ! Arrête de dire des trucs aussi bizarres ! » S'indigna-t-elle en couvrant sa poitrine avec ses mains. Le Hitman savourait ce moment, quand elle prenait cet air offusqué totalement adorable.

Difficile de croire que ce petit bout de poisson allait un jour diriger une armée de requins. Mais il était là pour ça, pour la rendre plus forte. Les Arcobalenos saluèrent chacun Tsunako. Celle-ci était surprise de voir les Arcobalenos sous leur forme adulte. Collonello était un homme très beau, cheveux blond et toujours bandeau autour de la tête.

Skull sans son casque, maquillé et de nombreux piercings sur son visage était resté le même niveau caractère. Fon aimable et poli, baissa courtoisement la tête en salutation. Tsunako notait une forte ressemblance entre lui et Hibari. Mise à part leur personnalité bien entendu. Verde réajusta paresseusement ses lunettes avec une expression agacé. Apparemment, il avait été interrompu dans ses recherches pour venir.

« Haha ! Que ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau dans son corps ! » Cria Skull, les bras croisés se sentant supérieur.

« Pitié, faites le taire. Ça fait des jours que je l'entends dire ça. » Gronda Viper.

« Ha ? On est de mauvaise humeur ? C'est parce que je suis tellement beau, tellement majestueux !

_ Skull. » Interrompit Reborn.

« Quoi ? Tu veux te battre Reborn !? N'oublie pas que je suis le plus fort! Et pour toi, c'est Skull-sama ! »

_ _Skull_. La ferme.

_ J-je suis désolée Reborn-sama ! Je ne recommencerai plus. » Skull s'écrasa. L'aura noir du Hitman était effrayante. Tsunako s'avança vers Skull :

_ Je suis contente que la malédiction soit levée…même si je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose. J-je suis contente pour vous et pour toi Skull. Et n'écoute pas ce que dit Reborn. »

Skull était pétrifié. Jamais une personne n'avait été en sa faveur, ou lui avait parlé aussi aimablement. Fon et Yuni étaient aimables eux aussi, mais Tsuna le défendait. L'ancien détenteur de la tétine violette, s'extasia. Il enlaça la Decima, tout sourire. Il ignorait malheureusement qu'il venait de se mettre dans le pétrin :

« Bien fait Reborn ! Tsuna-chan me préfère moi !

_ Pour l'amour du ciel, bâillonnez-le, ligotez-le ou enfermez-le s'il le faut, mais faites en sorte que je ne l'entende plus ! Sa voix seule suffit à réduire mon QI ! » Pesta le scientifique Verde.

« Vongola-san, si tu parviens à faire taire Skull, je fais une ristourne sur mes services rien que pour toi » Intervint Viper. Le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on chargeait se fit entendre. Reborn avec une voix effrayante menaça Skull :

« Skull. La ferme. Ta voix donne le cancer. » Skull relâcha Tsunako mais se cacha derrière elle, tremblotant. Et les choses ne s'amélioraient pas, Superbi Squalo s'approcha de la Decima :

_ VOIIIIII ! C'est que maintenant que tu t'ramènes !?

Squalo se plaignait et menaçait la Decima. Hayato intervint avec bombes en main. Lussuria faisait comme de rien n'était, il s'approcha de Tsunako et lui prit les mains :

« Awww~~~ ! Tsuna-chan ! Tu es fabuleuse ce soir, tout simplement délicieuse ! Enfin, tu l'es toujours mais là tu es un ange ! A mes heures de libres je dirige un club cosplay, je serais ravi si tu pouvais passer me voir ! Tiens voilà ma carte !»

Tsunako rougit et balbutia :

« C-c'est très gentil Lussuria-san mais je-…

_ Oh que c'est adorable quand tu es embarrassée ! Et appelle moi Nee-san à partir de maintenant ! »

Certains avaient bien failli recracher leur boisson. Hayato resta un instant bouche bée, tandis que Yamamoto se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Reborn se retenait de fusiller Lussuria. Si le reste de la soirée devait se dérouler ainsi, cela promettait.

Nono s'avança vers Tsuna, et Hayato cessa de se chamailler avec Squalo et se rangea au côté de la Hime. Le Kyuudaime complimenta l'adolescente, et Tsuna rougit n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être tant complimenté. Elle eut une surprise en voyant son père, Iemitsu. Il était donc là. Son père ne perdit pas de temps pour serrer sa petite fille dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Il desserra son étreinte, et embrassa sa femme. Nana était aux anges.

Quelqu'un tapota alors son épaule, Tsuna se retourna et vit Chrome, Haru et Kyoko. Toutes les trois étaient somptueusement habillés, mais personne ne pouvait égaler Tsuna. Enfin, les gens s'étaient remis à parler. Une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge pailleté, un décolleté attrayant et des cheveux bruns maladroitement coiffé une cigarette à la main s'avança vers la Decima :

« Ah ! Je vous vois enfin en chair et en os! »

Tsuna ne connaissait pas cette personne, elle se tourna vers le Kyuudaime pour appeler à l'aide mais la femme, devina le malaise immédiatement :

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi mon enfant, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Appelez-moi Penelope ! » La brune tendit sa main, et Tsunako serra la main en retour. Penelope parlait japonais mais avec un accent étranger. Italien. Elle fumait sa cigarette, recrachant une grande quantité de fumée qui dérangeait un peu Tsuna. L'italienne secouait sa poitrine, comme pour se vanter du corps qu'elle avait. Et rien que ça, Tsunako était embarrassé.

Penelope finit par se tourner vers Nono, discutant de choses concernant la Famille. Apparemment, la famille de Penelope était raccrochée au Vongola. Mais ce devait être une petite famille, Tsunako devinait que cette celle-ci n'avait aucune influence.

« Des mafieux de basse gamme. »

Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn, et Penelope fit de même : « Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Reborn lui envoya un regard meurtrier :

« Oh ? Moi ? Non rien, je discutais avec mon élève. » Dit-il simplement. Le Hitman posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Cette dernière regarda son tuteur, ses joues légèrement roses. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les prunelles de l'adolescente. Tsunako ne pouvait détacher son regard. Elle pensait « _Il est vraiment beau_. » et Reborn, télépathe légendaire, ricana.

Penelope se racla la gorge, brisant le moment. Reborn relâcha son élève et c'était à ce moment là que la brune se vengea :

« Dites-moi Sawada-san, est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Un petit copain ? »

Tsunako toussa et évita de regarder Penelope. Les gardiens étaient également à l'écoute, la Varia avaient arrêté leur pitreries :

« En fait…je n'en ai pas.

_ Oh vraiment ? Quel dommage. Je peux vous présenter à de très bons partis !

_ J'ai mes amis et sincèrement…je suis très heureuse comme ça. »

_ Mais je vous parle d'un homme ! Je vous parle d'amour, vous savez, ce sentiment qui fait battre votre cœur ! Un homme qui pourrait vous rendre heureuse ! »

Consciente que les invités attendaient une réponse, Tsuna déclara la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

« Je ne sais pas si je dois appeler ça de cette façon mais… mon cœur bat quand je suis avec eux. Ce n'est qu'avec mes amis que je suis heureuse ! »

Hayato ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Takeshi sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Même le plus froid d'entre eux, Hibari reconnaissait que la réponse de l'herbivore ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mukuro ferma les yeux, secouant la tête avec un sourire affectueux peint sur son visage. Ce petit bout était décidément imprévisible. Ryohei admirait son boss, c'était une fille «_ Extrême _». Les Arcobalenos, trop heureux que la Decima ait rabattu le caquet de cette pimbêche, essayèrent de contenir leurs ricanements.

Même la Varia avait été touché. Parce qu'ils savaient que Tsunako les considérait comme des amis. Lussuria poussa un couinement, suivit par un « _Awww ! C'est trop mignon._ » Squalo tenta de calmer son embarras, marmonnant _« Stupide sardine… !_ » Et Xanxus ricana _« Bien fait pour cette trainée_. » La brune fulmina et s'éloigna du groupe, écrasant au passage sa cigarette sur le sol. Hayato se rapprocha de sa Hime, déclarant être lui-même très heureux d'être auprès d'elle.

Enfin, la douce mélodie d'un violon détendit l'atmosphère, et cette Penelope n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les Arcobalenos restèrent un peu en retrait, et les festivités reprenaient de plus bel. Les violonistes jouaient une mélodie douce, agréable. Certains se prenaient au jeu, et dansaient. D'autres, déjà éméché, amusaient les invités.

Tsuna sentait la musique l'envahir, Kyoko à ses côtés lui prit les mains :

« Viens ! Allons danser nous aussi ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Kyoko tira Tsuna vers elle. La Decima finit par abdiquer, car en regardant le visage illuminé de son amie, elle se disait à quel point elle était chanceuse. Raipparu ne s'était pas manifesté mais son hyper intuition lui disait qu'il était encore là. Cet homme dangereux voulait lui ôter la vie, mais il pouvait également s'en prendre à ses amies.

Elle décida d'oublier Raipparu pour ce soir. Son rire s'accompagnait à celui de Kyoko, Haru vint les rejoindre avec Chrome. Les jeunes filles se mettaient par pair de deux, et elles dansaient. Les spectateurs sifflaient, acclamaient, applaudissaient. Tsuna ne s'était jamais autant amusé, et le rire de ses amies était contagieux. Elles saisissaient leur robe, faisant bouger le tissu gracieusement.

Bianchi voyait que son frère était totalement en admiration devant Tsuna. Elle lui tapota l'épaule doucement :

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Va la rejoindre. »

Tout le corps d'Hayato gela, et il fixait sa sœur comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de stupide. Il reposa son attention sur Tsunako, elle dansait et sa robe suivait gracieusement la chorégraphie. Elle était d'une beauté sans égal. Cela allait sans doute paraitre cliché une fois encore, mais il n'imaginait pas une vie sans elle. La Hime était ce ciel, grand, intemporel. Il était complètement dévoué, corps et âme. Et ce soir Hayato compris ce que sa sœur insinuait deux semaines plus tôt. « _Tu n'es pas le seul Hayato, tu n'es pas le seul à l'aimer_. » Il n'était pas le seul. Le crétin de Baseballeur aussi, Hibari et Mukuro. Même la tête de gazon. Il sentait quelque chose chez la Varia. Mais la plus grande surprise aura été du côté des Arcobalenos.

En particulier Reborn. Hayato avait toujours respecté le Hitman, c'était un homme très fort et avec sa réputation d'assassin, Reborn était craint. Mais depuis que la malédiction était brisée, les choses étaient différentes. Il soupira. La concurrence allait être rude.

Les Arcobalenos observaient de loin les jeunes filles danser. Collonello s'assied paresseusement sur une chaise, fixant du coin de l'œil le Hitman :

« Eh…quelle ambiance, hé ! J'comprends ton dévolue sur elle. Eh ! Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à danser ? » Il reçut le regard meurtrier de-la-mort, signe qu'il devait se taire. Fon devait être suicidaire puisqu'il renchérit :

« C'est vrai que Tsunako est une ravissante personne.

_ Je pourrais en tirer profit si elle venait à accepter de porter quelques cosplays. Je pourrais prendre des clichés et je pourrais les vendre. Ce serait bénéfique pour moi.

_ Que c'est risible comme idée. Des tests scientifiques sur ce sujet m'apporteraient des donnés nécessaires à mes recherches.

_ Verde ! Jamais Tsuna-chan n'accepterait de participer à tes tests ! » Grogna Skull.

« Skull. La ferme.

_ Eh ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi !? Depuis qu'on est venu t'arrêtes pas de faire la gueule, c'est pas ma faute si ton cycle menstruel est-… » Skull n'en dit pas plus. Il se cacha derrière Fon. Mais l'expert en art martiaux n'en resta pas là :

« Cela dit, Skull n'a pas tort. Tu es plus bougon que d'habitude. Est-ce que par hasard ça aurait rapport avec Tsunako ? »

L'assassin ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils et l'aura meurtrière autour de lui s'intensifia. Le reste des Arcobalenos plaisantèrent :

« C'est donc bien vrai.

_ _Touché_. » Ricana Viper.

Le Hitman pesta un « _Hmpf. N'importe quoi_. » Quand finalement les musiciens cessèrent de jouer, vint l'heure de se mettre à table. Chacun prit place. Il y avait plusieurs grandes tables, et Tsuna s'assied près du Kyuudaime. Les gardiens, la Varia et les Arcobalenos rejoignirent la table. Reborn assis à côté de Tsunako, elle mangeait doucement appréciant la nourriture italienne. D'ailleurs, certains plats avaient été cuisinés par sa propre mère.

La Varia était à moitié saoul, la quantité de vin qu'ils absorbaient était énorme. Squalo était d'autant plus bruyants, Levy avait la tête dans son assiette. Lussuria, une rose dans la bouche, s'approcha de Tsuna, chantonnant. Xanxus devait être le seul à tenir l'alcool plutôt bien. Squalo passa un bras autour de Tsuna :

« Voooiii…pour être une Boss tu dois boire au moins dix verres !

_ M-mais je ne suis même pas majeure ! S-Squalo-san ! »

L'épéiste reçu un verre sur la tête, qui le mit KO d'un coup. Et le Kyuudaime ne semblait pas être dérangé par ce désordre digne de l'apocalypse. Lussuria chantait des chansons d'amour, et forçait _ avec l'aide de Viper_ Gokudera et Takeshi à boire.

Reborn eut un sourire démoniaque, alors qu'il versait un peu de son vin rouge, dans le verre de coca de son élève à son insu. La petite brune prit alors sa boisson. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils, le coca avait un goût bizarre mais sans trop s'attarder, elle finit son verre.

Elle reprit la bouteille de coca et se resservit. Lorsque Lussuria vint la voir, lui faisant une déclaration, chantonnant sur sa beauté. Là encore, Reborn rajouta une plus grande quantité de vin dans son verre mais également dans la bouteille. A partir du second verre, Tsuna sentait qu'elle avait le tournis. Tsunako finit par rire, puis par geindre :

« Reeeeborn… »

Tsuna était enfin ivre. Elle buvait son coca rapidement, les sourcils froncés et faisait mine de bouder. Elle se leva soudainement et frappa sur la table pour attirer l'attention :

« Dites…est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai une petite poitrine ? Parce que Reeeeborn il dit ça et franchement, j'trouve ça méchant d'ça part ! »

Hayato fut le premier à crier : « Quuuuuoi ?! »

Les autres invités se mirent à tousser, pour certains le choc une fois passé ils rirent. Takeshi ne pouvait contenir son rire, de même pour Ryohei. Mukuro dû poser sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son ricanement. Mais sans aucun doute, Reborn était celui qui se retenait le plus. Il essaya de se calmer, et par la même occasion tapota _affectueusement_ la tête de son élève. Enfin, le Hitman se leva de table et sortit prendre l'air.

Tsunako remarqua la place vide à côté d'elle seulement une dizaine de minutes après. La Varia était parvenu à rendre ivre presque tout ses gardiens. Presque. Hibari faisait résistance. Elle soupira, tout dans sa tête était flou.

Elle se leva doucement, sans attirer l'attention des invités. Une fois sorti, l'air frais suffit à l'apaiser. C'était une belle nuit, et dans quelques minutes il sera minuit. Une nouvelle année. Reborn était adossé au mur, bras croisés. Le Hitman souriait :

« Dame-Tsuna ivre, c'est quelque chose que je serais prêt à revoir l'an prochain.

_ Ça n'a rien de drôle ! J'ai dit quelque chose d'embarrassant d-devant tout le monde ! Et tout le monde a ri ! »

Reborn ne pouvait plus contenir son rire. Tsunako rougit instantanément, et curieusement elle adorait voir son tuteur rire. C'était différent des ricanements, ou autres rires sadiques. C'était honnête. Peu importe si sa gaffe de tout à l'heure était à l'origine de ce rire, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Oui ! Je pense que l'on peut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche ! »

Elle baissa les yeux et croisa les bras, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Un vent frais la fit frissonner, et elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre de gilet. Une soudaine chaleur sur ses épaules la fit sursauter, c'était Reborn et il venait de poser sa veste sur ses épaules.

« M-merci, Reborn. »

Reborn continua la conversation :

« Tout à l'heure, lorsque cette idiote t'as demandé si tu avais quelqu'un. Pourquoi tu n'as pas mentionné celui que tu aimais ?

_ Je…il ne comptait pas. » Répondit-elle simplement. Reborn croyait encore à cet homme qu'elle avait aimé, alors que le vrai malaise venait de Raipparu.

La musique à l'intérieur de la salle avait repris, et Tsuna s'apprêtait à inviter Reborn à rentrer. Seulement le Hitman avait une idée plus séduisante en tête. Il prit la main de la Decima, et en bon gentleman qu'il était :

« M'accordez-vous cette danse ? »

Tsuna ne trouva rien à dire, elle hocha juste la tête. Le Hitman enlaça la taille de la plus jeune et conserva sa main dans la sienne. Ils dansèrent, et sans faux pas même si Tsuna avait quelque peu exagéré sur la boisson. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son tuteur, et huma le parfum de café. La musique était douce, plus lente et elle emmenait Tsuna dans une autre dimension. Une dimension sans soucis, sans tueurs. Juste elle et Reborn.

La musique ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Leur danse cessa mais ni lui ni elle ne se détachèrent de cette étreinte. Timide, elle n'osa pas relever la tête mais la main du professeur caressa sa joue, dessinant de petits cercles avec son pousse et ajustant quelques mèches brunes derrière l'oreille. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et plongea comme tout à l'heure, son regard dans celui de son tuteur. Cette fois, rien ni personne ne pouvait les interrompre.

Elle cligna des yeux et posa une main sur son front. Reborn plaisanta :

« On a le tournis ? »

Tsuna hocha la tête doucement, sans détacher son regard. Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère. En fond, les invités dans la salle criaient _« Dix ! Neuf ! Huit !... »_

Reborn prit le visage de Tsunako. La distance entre eux était de plus en plus petite, Tsuna se laissait faire. Son cœur battait fort, et l'alcool embuait ses pensées. En sentant le souffle du Hitman sur son front, elle ferma les yeux.

…_Sept, six, cinq…_

Elle se souvint alors des paroles de Raipparu. _« Vous avez traversé de nombreuses choses ensembles.» _Oh, ça oui des aventures. A plusieurs reprises elle avait frôlé la mort, mais au final elle triomphait de ses adversaires. Elle était devenue plus forte.

…_quatre, trois…_

_« Vous êtes une jeune femme pour qui il éprouve trop de respect même s'il est trop fier pour vous le montrer. » _Était-ce vrai ? Reborn la respectait ?

…_deux, un…_

« _Vous Sawada Tsunako, vous êtes le point faible du célèbre et redouté Hitman, Reborn. »_

Il l'embrassa, et Tsuna répondit au baiser. Sans grande expérience, elle essayait d'y aller par instinct. Les bras de son tuteur l'encerclaient, et leur baiser s'intensifia. Reborn dominait, tandis que Tsuna acceptait tout ce qu'il faisait. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, et Reborn se baissa pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Bonne année, Dame-Tsuna. »

xxx

_:) Merci d'avoir lu._

**CherryDuck**


End file.
